Betraying Renesmee
by black and blue converse
Summary: Alice has a vision of Renesmee betraying the whole Cullen family. They decide to send her to live with Renee. What happens when Nessie returns to Forks and meets a new vampire family? Will her world ever be the same after one terrible mistake? T 2b safe.
1. Happily Ever After

**Hey guys! This is my first story on fan fiction. I hope you love it. I think starts out kind of boring, but it gets better. I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**First chapter in Bella's Point of View**

Slow breathing. That's all we heard. Edward and I lay lazily in our meadow. His white shirt was unbuttoned and his perfect arms around me. His lips brushed the back of my head and we sparkled in the rare late afternoon sunlight.

"We better get home _._" Edward whispered in my ear. He knew well I still couldn't get over the fact that he was mine even after being married four years. "Nessie's probably starving"

"And Jacob" I added with a smirk. After almost losing her to the Volturi, it was rare Jacob ever left her side. Renesmee was entering her "early teenage stages" and had the appearance of a 13 or 14 year old. Her hair was bronze like Edwards and looked like a thick waterfall going down her back. Her eyes were a deep brown. My eye weren't blood red anymore, however they weren't gold either. Their color was a murky and extremely dark shade of gold with a hint of orange.

Edward slowly sat up with out letting go of his grip. He kissed the top of my head and slid his hands down my torso. In one swift movement he swept me up in his arms and took of running through the trees. Soon a small cottage appeared with wooden shingles for the roof, a small garden with roses (Nessie's favorite) and honeysuckle climbing up the walls. Edward set me down and kissed me softly before opening the wooden door.

The first thing I saw was Jacob snoring on the couch. Nessie was curled up in leather cream colored couch. When Edward shut the door, Jake's eyes flew open. He jumped three feet in the air and landed on his back. Nessie dropped her book.

In unison they sighed in relieve, and Nessie walked up to us. "Hi. Grandpa did a lot of tests today."

She grabbed our wrists and showed Carlisle walking with a tray of needles for taking blood. Nessie rolled up her sleeve revealing several band aids. Needles. Nessie hated them, who doesn't? Carlisle does different tests on her once a week because of the whole half human half vampire thing and her extensive growing.

"She cried like a baby" Jacob teased.

"Technically I am a baby." she giggled "Grandpa said I can have whatever I want for dinner tonight because I was brave."

"You two go ahead. We'll catch up." Edward said. Jake darted out of the house and into the trees yelling, "I'm up for pizza." Seconds later a wolf the size of a horse stood before us.

"No way!" Renesmee called jumping gracefully onto his back. "I want Chinese. Now mush!" Jake took off with Nessie clinging to his fur. Edward spun me around and kissed me. Everything was perfect and they lived happily ever after…

But little did I know this happy life was about to change in less then twenty-four hours.

**Did you like it? I know it's kind of boring right now but like I said it'll get better. The next chapter is coming soon and it's going to get interesting. So press the little button that says: Review this Story/Chapter. And Review! Oh you might remember me writing this story earlier and then taking it off. Don't worry it's the same story. I'm so excited to be back. Oh my story used to be called Betraying Renesmee.**

**-Black and Blue Converse**


	2. Vision

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing. (If I have any reviews) Told you I'd update soon. I don't own the Twilight Saga. **

**Bella's Point of View**

When we arrived to the Cullen household Alice was the first to greet me. I hadn't realized it had been days scene I'd been their. She led me in the house talking non-stop. She informed my that Kohl's was having a HUGE sale that we were going to whether I liked it or not. Actually it was the only store I didn't mind going to.

In the kitchen I noticed Emmett on the phone with a Chinese take-out menu in hand. God! Who let that dope order? Emmett has a small obsession with wanting everything he could get his fat hands on. He'd probably order the whole menu. "I want to get the… teriyaki beef on a stick, and the teriyaki chicken on a stick and 15 egg rolls and 10 spring rolls and the Pu Pu Platter, and the dumplings and the golden fingers and the crispy chicken with honey sauce and the sushi and the.. What!?! What do you mean you don't sell sushi? Yes I'm aware sushi is Japanese! Do you make pizza? DON'T YELL AT ME IN A FORGIN LANGUAGE! Just don't yell at me in any language! I am the happy paying customer! Yes I would like some rice. Oh and some…"

"Would you wrap it up already? Alice hissed and him. I'd have to agree with her. Jacob might be big but they were only two people not the army. (stupid ape)

"And LOTS of fortune cookies! Bye." Emmett laughed as he jogged out the door. Rosalie then walked down the stairs and nodded at us. She turned the corner and exclaimed "There's my favorite niece! And her…mutt." They must have been watching T.V in the living room. The three of us went to the kitchen and notice Carlisle and Esme lounging at the table. Esme shot up and kissed our cheeks.

Carlisle came behind her smiling. "I have notice that Nessie's growth and development will now slow to a regular pace. She will grow and change like any other 13 year old. And she might have told you I also did some extra tests today. I needed fresh blood to conduct a mind lost experiment. I also used some of the blood to create a programmed life."

"Interesting." Edward commented. We chatted some more and Emmett bounced through the door carrying six cramped bags. We assembled platters and platters of food and brought them to the living room. Jake and Nessie were watching a soap opera. Well Jake was anyway. Renesmee looked bored out of her mind. I watched them begin to scarf the food down. "Pig." Rose muttered under her breath. She was referring to Jacob. We walked back to the kitchen. Emmett was taking out a large bowl that you make salads in. A large bag sat next to it. He dumped the entire bag in the bowl. Man when Emmett said he wanted a lot of fortune cookies he really meant it.

"Oh! We forgot the drinks." Said Alice and she danced over to the fridge. She grabbed two Cokes and the expression on her face changed from happy pixie to a depressing lost soul. The cans slipped from her hands and exploded as they crashed on the wood floor. She suddenly collapsed and shook uncontrollably. Her breathing was uneven and whimpered "No. No. No." and "Stop! Please! Don't!" Her eyes flashed open and she screamed in horror and pain continuing to shake! Jasper zoomed in at lightning speed so her side holding her.

And nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. She looked directly at Edward and I and screaming over and over again, "Get rid of her! Get rid of Nessie!"

**Alice Point of View**

I skipped over to the stainless steel refrigerator to get Renesmee and Jacob a drink. As I shut the door my eyesight went black. The Volturi glided towards us smiling. I was Aro gripping Nessie by the shoulders. She looked terrified yet beautiful at the same time. Aro whispered something in her ear, and she walked towards us. Her eyes were blood red. She stared at us for a long time and walked back to Aro.

"Who are these people?" She asked quietly.

"These people betrayed you. They filled your life with sadness and depression. We can fix that." Aro hissed

"Renesmee! Don't listen to them!" Bella yelled stepping forward.

"Don't listen to us? Don't listen to them! They ruined you! They destroyed you!" Aro spat. He whispered something in her ear which made her smile. She reached into her pocket and took out a long thin stick. She moved it towards Aro how lit it. It was a sparkler. It exploded into flame and Nessie dropped it on the floor. I'll I could see were flames. Suddenly I was blind and deaf. I felt someone's harsh hands grab me and the rest of my senses where blocked. I felt pain but was unable to scream for help.

I couldn't fight and although I tried but knew I'd die in the end…

I opened my eyes. I was on the floor which was covered in what smelled like Coke. I screamed fearing the Volturi were near. Someone grabbed me and I jumped in shock but it was only Jasper. I noticed Edward and Bella and screamed, "Get rid of her! Get rid of Nessie!" I buried my head into his chest.

Edward who obviously was reading my mind was the first to speak. "Nessie needs to leave… tonight." He quickly explained what happened and came up with a plan.

Bella ran to the phone and dialed. "Renee?" she breathed. Carlisle ran out and up to his study. Probably to get his doctor's bag and check my out. Rosalie and Esme let the room. Emmett looked clueless. (stupid teddy bear) He reached into the large bowl. "Fortune cookie anyone?" Rosalie entered and yanked him by the ear out.

I was confused. Carlisle never came back down. "Go hunt sweetie." Jasper whispered softly. I stood up and jumped out the window I need some time along to clear my head.

**I hope this chapter was a little more exciting! I'll put in the next chapter soon!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Black and Blue Converse**

**PS. I have already written chapters 1- 10 and putting them up all at once.**


	3. Ready Set Forget

**Hey! Sorry about any errors that I might have made that confused you. Like writing "my" instead of "me." Just wanted to apologize for that and say I'll do better next time. I don't own the Twilight Saga. Unfortunately.**

**Renesmee Point of View**

Jake happily gobbled down rice intensely watching the T.V. I started on the crispy chicken. I was so full but it was so good. That annoying little voice in my head (I named her Fergie, after the superstar Fergie) was singing, "So. Full. MUST. KEEP. EATING! Yeah I said: So. Full. MUST. KEEP. EATING! You chow down girl! Chowing! Chowing! CHOWING DOWN! Yeah you eat that food! So yeah I said: So. Full. MUST. KEEP. EATING! Woo!"

Mom entered the room. "Jacob… Can you come here for a second?" Unwillingly he stood up eyes glued to the screen. The second they left Grandma Esme, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rose, and Uncle Jasper sped through the living room and out the door. They were probably going hunting. Plus Auntie Rose hated "Fideo" and the "dog smell."

**Roselie Point of View**

Edward sent us to pack and gather all of Renesmee's belongings. She was going to live with Renee in Florida. Carlisle decided that we would give her the pills he created and was up in his study to program the new life pill.

Alice was going hunting. She needed it because she looked like she was in pain. Bella called Renee for the first time in years to explain and then took the dog out tell him the bad news.

I felt sad; Renesmee (I refuse to call her "Nessie" because it's a stupid nick-name) was leaving. She was the daughter I can't have. She probably would have been my daughter if Bella hadn't survived. As we arrived to the cottage I realized Renesmee wouldn't have anything to wear in Florida.

"Esme, I'm going to the mall in Port Angeles. Renesmee has nothing to wear in Florida. I'll be back in a half hour." She nodded in approval and I turned.

"Make it very Alice," Jasper added "Remember we have to make this look planned." Then I raced off towards the house and threw myself in my red convertible and onto the highway at the speed of sound.

**Renesmee's Point of View**

**1 hour later**

I finished the last of the food when Jacob wandered in with a sad look in his eyes. He gave me a false smile. In his arms was a large salad bowl filled with fortune cookies. Wow! I didn't know he like fortune cookies that much. He put them on the coffee table and tossed me one and got one for himself.

"Open on three." He said trying to sound excited. It was ridiculous for him to put on a show when I called see right through him. "One...Two...Three!" _Crack _

"Remember to floss." Jacob laughed giving me a goofy smile. I glanced down at mine. "Ready. Set. Forget." I breathed putting it in my pocket Jake opened his mouth to respond when my dad walked in.

"Um… Renesmee?" I was in trouble. He only uses my real name when I am. So I tried to change the subject. "Wait Dad. Have a fortune cookie." I reached into the bowl and tossed him one. "Bend the rod while it is still hot. He said imitating a Chinese accent. I grinned thinking, "How do they come up with these thinks?" "I have no idea." Dad chuckled "Anyway you're going to be visiting your grandmother, Renee."

I knew very little about Renee. She lived in Florida and divorced my Grandpa Charlie. She re-married some guy named Phil who played baseball. And after my mom revealed the whole vampire news to her we lost all contact. I have new meet her or spoken to her of anything. I just know we're related.

"Okay when are we leaving?"

"Five minutes. It was a surprise. We packed all your things and there in my old room."

"Okay. I'll go get them." I stood and went up the stairs. When I opened the door and saw two suit cases and a carry-on bag. _TWO SUIT CASES!_ I groaned praying Alice didn't do any shopping for Florida, Which she probably did. I looked in the carry-on and saw some magazines, a digital camera, my pink cell phone, and a blue jacket. Okay, pretty normal.

I opened the smaller suit case and saw all my own clothes and a small bag of toiletries. Not bad Alice. I zipped it shut and opened the larger bag. I was NOT prepared. Flipping the lid I nearly screamed. Bikinis, Monokinis, sunglasses, HUGE hats! Short shorts, tube tops, tank tops! I dug deeper and saw a pair of short shorts for sleeping, and over sized t-shirt (praise the lord!) and some more comfy looking pajamas. I dug deeper and got goose bumps. Two words: lacey underwear. It was Alice's signature move. I wonder how much of this I could burn. Of course I would just go out and buy something more comfortable. She probably wanted me to impress a boy with all the clothing she bought me. Although I never had liked a boy in that way. Plus Jacob was my best friend not my boy friend. He was a little old for me anyway.

"Nessie time to go!" Dad called. I zipped the big suit case shut, tossed the carry-on onto my shoulder and rolled the bags down stairs. A good bye line had formed. Dropping my bags I ran over to Carlisle and Esme. They hugged me and Esme kissed my cheek. I stood back to quickly look at them. Esme looked sad but fearful and Carlisle looked confused and in disbelief. Emmett got me in a big grizzly bear hug and lifted me of the ground. Roselie kissed my forehead and held me close. She sighed as I let go.

Jasper extended his hand and pulled me in close. "So long Ness." He whispered I looked around for Alice but she wasn't there. I gave Jasper a confused look. "She's not feeling well. She's hunting. It would have been too dangerous for her to say goodbye. I'm so sorry." jasper said, eyes not meeting mine. I opened my mouth but Jake tackled me and squeezed me tight. Tears streamed out of his eyes. Who knew he was such an emotional guy. "Gggooood…dd…bbyye…Nnnnessss...ieeee!!!" he cried.

"Um bye Jake." Awkward moment. Thank god mom come and announced it was time to go. I turned and gave a weak smile and walked out the front door into the night. Dad was loading my bags into the Volvo and I crawled in. I waved to my family as Mom and Dad drove away. As we neared the highway, I heard a faint howl. I suddenly got a lump in my throat. My phone vibrated in my bag. A took it out and stared at the screen.

**c u l8r :) –alice**

My eyes became watery and then I remembered my fortune "Ready. Set. Forget." I let my tears silently fall, but Fergie told me to shut up. After all I was coming back. I felt stupid for ask this but, "Mom, I'm coming back, right?"

**I when to a Chinese restaurant and wanted to tell you my fortune:**

"**You are born with a "sixth sense" and superb insight" **

**I thought that was kind of creepy.**

**Please tell people about my story and review review review!!!**

**Love ya. World peace. Thanks.**

**-Black and Blue Converse**


	4. Bad Dream

**Hey guys still waiting on reviews. I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**Renesmee Point of View**

At nine o'clock at night we boarded a plane to Cincinnati, Ohio. I quietly read a magazine while listening to a harmony of snores and sighs. We landed at one in the morning and boarded another plane to Jacksonville, Florida. We arrived at 2 a.m. and went to retrieve my luggage. I found the larger suit case but my small one never came. Great. I was stuck in Florida for who knows how long with uncomfortable clothes. Dad reported the missing luggage and went to get the rental car. I told mom I needed to use the restroom and she came with me.

"Honey, I want you to change into your pajamas okay?" She called from behind the stall. She unzipped the suit case and tossed under the items. "I'm going to put this in the car. You meet us there." I mumbled a yes and flushed the toilet. I was completely exhausted. I slipped of my pants and un-buttoned my shirt. That's when I noticed what my mom gave me to wear. Super short shorts with a white tank top. I groaned. Slipping on the shorts and removing my bra. I tugged on the tight shirt as Fergie told me it's stupid to get all worked up about this, considering the air port was deserted. I gathered my stuff and opened the door.

My shorts looked underwear and my top didn't fit me right. Plus I didn't have the best body in town. I neared the door and took a deep breath. I scurried through the airport. I became a little more relaxed when I came twenty yards away from the door. I suddenly heard voices coming up the hall. Boys. I recognized them from the flight. One whistled when they saw me and I took off not wanting trouble and because I was turning red with embarrassment.

The bundle of clothes in my arms shifted and I thought something fell but I kept running. "Excuse me miss?" One called I ignored him and kept sprinting. I stumbled out side ignoring there shouts and literally dove into the car.

"Drive!" I yelled. My parents looked at me confused and then made faces at my outfit. "Mom didn't you look at what you gave my to wear?" She opened her mouth but I continued. "Dad just _drive_." "Did those boys hurt you?" Dad asked in a protective tone of voice. "I don't want anyone to_ see_ me." I hissed

_Tap tap tap. _I turned it was a boy in the group. I unrolled my window. "Yes?" I asked nervously. "You… um… you dropped this." He sputtered. Something was dangling in his hand. He handed me my bra! I blushed with embarrassment. "So," he continued, "Do you dress like this every day?"

Dad stomped on the gas petal and zoomed away.

**1 hour later**

**Bella's Point of View**

Nessie fell sound asleep in the back of the car. At around four a.m. we pulled into what looked like a little dollhouse on the beach. I grabbed the bag out of the white Honda and walked towards the house. Edward woke up Nessie supported her, because she was exhausted and couldn't keep her eyes open.

I climbed the steps and reached for the doorbell but the door flew open.

"Bella!" my mom nearly screamed hugging me tightly (for a human anyway.)

"How are you? You look gorgeous! Edward! Edward! Hi Edward! Oh my goodness! Is this Renesmee or Nessie or what every you called her. Hi sweetie! Can you say hi to Grandma?"

"Goodnight Grandma." she mumbled.

Wow I thought, for someone who we lost all contact with she sure was excited to see us.

"Let's bring her to the spare room I wanted Bella to stay in before she moved to Forks" Renee babbled on. She led us in the house and up the stairs to a room with purple walls and a garden themed bed spread. There were boxes of my old stuff on the floor and the guitar I begged for for Christmas and never played.

Edward helped Nessie down into the black canopy bed and kissed her forehead. Renee brought us to the living room and Edward and I sat tensely on a black leather couch. Renee relaxed on a recliner next to us. She gave me _the look. _It meant fuss up now and tell me waits really going on.

I sighed, "Alice had a vision. Nessie betrayed us. We don't now how. But Alice's visions can be changed. We figured if we didn't acted fast we would all be in grave danger, Nessie included. We brought her here for safety. The Volturi will never come here because of sun. You, Phil, and Nessie are completely safe, we'll be fine too, but we want to do what ever it takes to keep her safe.

"The Volturi has done terrible things and can easily trick you. Carlisle does tests on Renesmee every week. He took extra blood and used it to create to pills one for permanent mind loss and another for a programmed life. When Alice had the vision he programmed the life pill for your benefits. Renesmee will believe we were horrible parents who don't love her and find her to be a disappointment. But we really do love her.

"Don't mention anything about us or her life or vampires of anything like that to her. Also keep her away from Forks for a few years. We'll be moving to Alaska so to join the Denali Coven. We'll call in every once and a while to check in on her. And in a few years Charlie can take her. Here are the pills. Have here take them first thing the morning. We need to go. Goodbye Renee." I handed her the pills and kissed her cheek.

"Bye sweetie. Visit soon. I'll take good care of her. I promise." She whispered sadly.

"Oh Renee," Edwards said, "we don't know any of the side effects and the might be strange. Please deal with it in anyway you can. Oh Carlisle did mention that fainting may occur when taken. Thank you. For every thing. We walked down the hall to the front door.

I looked up the stairs and sighed. Poor Renesmee, completely unaware of what was really doing on.

We climbed into the car and drove down the street. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

What had we done?

**Renesmee Point of View**

**11:18 a.m.**

I awoke in an unfamiliar room with purple walls and white furniture. I lay on a dust black bed with and ugly bedspread. Then it hit me. I was here. I sprang out of bed and ran down the stairs into the white tiled kitchen. I notice a small note on the table.

Renesmee,

Grandpa and I went to the super market to buy groceries and your parents went out for a bit. Carlisle wants you to take the pills (they're in the bathroom) it'll slow your growth to a normal pace. Please take them in your bed because a side effect is fainting.

Love, Grandma Renee

So I walked upstairs and found the bathroom easily. It had blue walls and cream colored tiles. It also had a beach vide, including a picture of the beach on the shower curtain and seashells by the sink. I noticed two white pills and a tall glass of water next to the sink.

I tool them to my room and sat on my bed. I put the pills in my mouth and swallowed the water. I felt woozy and leaned forward to put the water on the dresser. It slipped from my hand and I stood up to clean up the mess.

Suddenly the floor came out from under me and I was falling, falling, falling…

I was in a small wooden row boat. It was a dark and stormy day. I was dressed in jeans a turquoise blouse with tiny orange flowers on it and black converse. My hair was wave and loose and a silky red scarf was draped around my neck. The rain poured down splashing me face but I still felt beautiful. Like nothing in the entire world could hurt me.

But the wind let out a harsh whistle and a thick fog spread across the murky water. I could barley see my hand in front of my face. The boat crept forward and the mist split in two revealing a small dock with 9 figures all wearing blood red clocks. In unison they removed their hoods. It was my family; all smiling and waving at me. They opened their mouths and looked as if they were calling my name.

I didn't see any oars and the water was black and murky. Thankfully a mysterious current pushed me forward. I climbed onto the dock and ran up to Alice. I reached forward to touch her hand, but her expression changed and she looked terrified. She jerked her hand back and fell to her knees, panting hard.

I was scared and couldn't speak. I sprinted to Jacob and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" I thought.

He reacted in the same way. I turned to Jasper and touched his sleeve. He bent to his knees and took Alice by the hand. I darted to Emmett and Rosalie who reacted in the same way by my touch. I gasped. Why I was hurting my family? Suddenly Esme and Carlisle where in front of me. I glanced down and was squeezing their hands. They were pulling away but I couldn't let go. I couldn't control myself. They collapsed; the next thing I knew was that I was on my knees. Mom and Dad were staring me straight in the eye.

They looked terrified, and suddenly began to change shape. The figures of my family rose again and turn towards me. I gasped at the result. The Volturi stood before me.

Jane and Aro had become me parents. Aro grabbed my shoulders and yanked me up to my feet. Jane pushed me off the dock and I landed in my boat.

They slowly raised their arms and rose above me. The water followed creating a barrier around me. Higher and higher they flew; thousands of feet up. Suddenly they threw their arms down and the water violently followed. It crashed around me and in the boat. I tried to scream but got a mouthful of water instead.

A cold, harsh laughter filled my ears, and the I fell out of boat and into the icy water. I sunk down and thrashed my arms and legs wildly in the water but couldn't swim upward. The laughter carried on and fire was in my soul. I couldn't speak or move or breathe. I was drowning; sinking to my grave. I would die. Then everything went black.

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. The next one is really funny. **

**Well I think so.**

**If you're not a member you should totally join. It's free! (wink wink)**

**Please review. Chapter 5 is coming really soon. Maybe even tomorrow. **

**-Black and Blue Converse**


	5. Insanity!

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 5! I want to dedicate it to LaLaLa Peace who is my BFF and gave me inspiration for this chapter. I don't own anything.**

**Renesmee Point of View**

My name is Renesmee Cullen. My parents dumped me in Florida to live with my grandparents because I'm a disappointment to them. All my stuff from home came in yesterday and they found my missing luggage. I suddenly feel sad and depressed all the time and find music to be my comfort. I hate it here in Florida. Its too hot and bright and over populated. Renee insists upon bringing me to the beach everyday to work on my tan.

I'm not a big fan about being tan. I've been here about two weeks and hate it. The weird thing is that is can remember anything about my life before I came here. My family, friends, past or even getting here. Nothing. Bottom line my life stinks.

**Jacob Point of View**

Nessie's been gone for exactly twelve days, nine hours, seventeen minutes, and 23 seconds. I am losing it! I don't know how I'll go on with out her! She was my BBF or CBS or BFF or whatever the kids call their best friend these days.

Dude I loved her. She's all I every think about. I barely see the Cullen's anymore and Leah's been following me around a lot lately. She wants to be my new "BFF" but all she does is complain about global warming, the whole in the o-zone and saving animals like polar bears and moose's. All stuff I don't really care about. She follows me everywhere! Well follows not really the word to describe it, more like stalks. She _stalks_ me everywhere.

Earlier today I dug a twenty foot deep hole and waited for her to "run into me." She snuck up behind me and tackled me laughing like it was actually funny. Well let me tell you that sneaking up on people is _not_ funny. It's cruel!

After I scolded her she told me I was going insane over Nessie and _she _should be my girlfriend. Then to make things worse she kissed me! I shoved her away and took off toward the Cullen household. Edward sat alone on the front step holding a rose in his hands.

"Edward! Help Me! My Life? Leah! Kissing, Smooching, Making-out! The horror! Nessie go bye-bye!" I cried.

Edward lifted this hand and struck me across the face. I panted and sunk to my knees Edward cautiously patted my back.

"Um…It'll be okay?" Edward has never really liked me but I appreciate his awkward comfort. I sat there with my head between my knees, breathing heavily.

"I should go." I stood up and turned to leave when Bella kicked the door open.

"Edward! Alice saw the Volturi coming today. They don't know about Nessie, but made a surprise attack. They're coming to the baseball field. We have five minutes."

"Let's go." They ran past me into the trees. The rest of the Cullen clan ran out and zoomed in all different directions. I turned into a werewolf and followed. At the field I inhaled deeply. The stench of rotten tomatoes and sour milk filled my head. Then they appeared through the trees one by one.

**Edward's Point of View**

Aro ran up to Carlisle and hissed "Where is the child, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Where the girl is how shouldn't be alive."

"Gone, gone forever."

"You killed her?"

"No she left us. She is safe from you."

"LIAR!" Demetri shouted, glaring at Bella and I with icy red eyes.

"He tells the truth." Aro said, obviously disappointed "Mind you, we will find her and we will destroy her. And nothing in your power can save her."

Her turned on heel and ran, his clan following. Jane let out a bloodcurdling laugh. I noticed Jacob shaking in anger. He knew we would never leave Nessie in harm's way. That was one of the reasons we brought her to Florida. It's highly unlikely the Volturi would go the Sunshine State.

"Easy Jake." Bella whispered He shook more. It was stupid of him to belief the Volturi would go some where sunny all the time. He had images of Nessie running from the Volturi, screaming and not able to get away. Tears ran down her cheeks and blood trickled down her left fore arm. She was in pain. I didn't blame him for these thoughts. In fact I was having similar thoughts of the ballet studio. It was flashing from Bella and James to Nessie and the Volturi. Both girls in pain.

Jake lunged forward but Jasper and Emmett yanked his tail back. He yelped in pain.

"She'll betray us." Jasper hissed "She'll be fine, we'll be fine."

"It's a win-win situation." Emmett added. _NOT_ helping Emmett! Jacob broke free and bounded into the woods. Bella sprinted after him screaming. I glanced at Carlisle who nodded in approval. I ran in what seemed like slow motion. Paralyzed the Volturi may have my Bella. Gliding into a small clearing I noticed blood on the grass. Bella lay on the dirt over a massive fur ball. Jacob. I approached her and heard her cry tearless sobs.

I took her in my arms and held her close. "They attacked him. There was nothing I could do. I tried to use my shield, but they we too quick. He was helpless." She buried her head in my chest and inhaled unevenly. We stayed there for hours like statues. Not moving.

Secretly I was overjoyed he was gone. I've never liked him. Never will. He flirted with my daughter and almost stole my wife!

Slowly I picked Bella off the ground and into my arms bridal style. I walked at human pace to our empty cottage. It was miles away, but I didn't care. She needed me. We entered the house and I laid her on our bed. Bella was off in another world, she just stared at the wall. I laid in the bed and tilted her head so we were nose to nose.

"Bella, it'll be okay. I promise." Then I kissed her passionately.

**Renesmee Point of View**

**4:06 a.m.**

It was early in the morning when I woke up. An unnatural depression filled me. I immediately burst into tears. Something was horribly wrong. I cried until I made myself sick. I darted across the hall to and vomited. My head spun like a blender and I passed out on the floor.

I awoke in my bed with Renee and Phil on the side holding my hands. Renee sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Super de duper!" I nearly screamed, sitting up straight. A sudden boost o energy came to me.

"That's great to hear kido!" Phil squeaked, "You girls need anything at the store? Hurricanes coming."

"No, I'm going to stay and take care of Nessie." Renee said. "Nessie we need to clean your room and finish unpacking. I'll even help put away your clothes in the dresser. You do the closet."

I shuffled into my walk-in closet and unloaded some boxes that I didn't need in there. I noticed a few bags of school supplies near the back. I was attending Seashell Middle School. I dumped the bags out and looked at the articles inside. I played with my stand up locker organizer and out of boredom slid it on my chest. That gave me an idea.

I balanced a binder on my head put on some designer sunglasses. I put pencils and pens in my pockets and jumped out of the closet screaming, "Behold citizens of the planet Earth on which we stand. Do not fear. For I am dunt da da LOCKER GIRL!!! I fight for justice with my mighty pens and pencils! Hear me ROAR!!! Hazza!"

"Erm…Okay Locker Girl. Let's make the bed. Renee walked over to the bed and grabbed the sheets. I did the same. Then I realized I didn't have a superhero cape. All cool superheroes need capes. I yanked the sheets out of Renee's hands and yelled, "Locker Girl AWAY!" I stretched my arms above my head and ran down stairs.

But the cape got tangled around my feet and I tripped. I jumped up and kept running. I ran all the way to the den, or what I call it the basement slash/ storage closet. The den is were we keep my desk, couch, T.V, Renee's unused exercise equipment, storage and variety packs from Costco.

I skipped over to my desk and randomly sharpen pencils to a dangerous point. After thirty pencils I got bored and tossed pencil number thirty-one over my shoulder. But I didn't hear it fall on the floor. I suspiciously turned. My pencil was stuck to my bulletin board! I made darts! Well that's good. A superhero needs weapons.

I threw another and another and they both stuck. Then I got an idea. A dart shooter! That's what I need! To pin down evil-dowers quickly and not to mention painfully.

I spied a large pack of toilet paper. I opened it was grabbed a large roll. I didn't want to waste anything so I wrapped myself in it and made a little dress. I took the tube and filled it with pencils. Taking in a deep breath I raised my invention to my mouth and blew as hard as I can.

"Foof!" the pencils stuck. This time I filled it with pens. "Foof!" the same effect. I made a combination of pens and pencils and raised it.

"Sccccrrracccccchhh" A horrible noise filled my ears, it was worst then nails on a chalk board. I spun around and saw the scruffy brown stray cat clawing at the window. I hated that cat .He hisses at me so I call him Mean Cat. We called a man to come and take it to the animal shelter, but it attacked! He ran of screaming something about rabies and becoming a cat man.

If professionals couldn't dispose of the cat, Locker Girl would. I cracked the window open ever so slightly and positioned the weapon. I inhaled and "Foof!" But mean cat was too fast for me. He jumped up and ran down the rode.

"Yeah, you run away!" I hollered. I walked outside to gather my pens and pencils. Black storm clouds were on the horizon and the seagulls flew over head. I wish I could fly. I probably could if I had somewhere really high to jump off of. A large palm tree swayed in the wind. I hoisted myself up the tree to the palms and balanced on my feet.

Then I jumped.

"I believe I can FFFFLLLYYYYYYYYY!"

**Renee Point of View**

I wandered into the kitchen after cleaning Nessie's room. She flew out of her closet claiming she was "Locker Girl." She was probably woozy after passing out last night. I walked over to the fridge to make lunch when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Renee? It's Edward. How's Nessie?"

"Good. She was a little sick last night but I think she's okay." In the corner of my eye I saw something fall and scream "I believe I can FFFFLLLYYYYYYYYYY!" I realized it was Nessie laughing like a maniac. She zipped through the back door. "Behold I am Locker Girl!"

"Are you _sure_ she's okay?" Edward continued.

"Yes she's fine." I lied watching her run up the stairs.

"Well the reason I called was to tell you that Jacob died. Bella's really upset. Don't tell Renesmee. Well she probably won't remember. I also want to inform you the Volturi came yesterday, looking for her. They went back to Italy, unaware of were she is. And you're completely safe. Were moving to Alaska today so you can send her up when she's sixteen or seventeen. Charlie's going to take her. He didn't have a chance to say goodbye. We will still call in to check on her. I must go. Goodbye Renee."

"Bye Bye." I turned to the fridge and grabbed some yogurt. Nessie hopped down stairs wearing all blue and a paper head dress that looked like a fire. "I am a candle!" she laughed, skipping over to the radio and flipping it on.

"Hurricane Makena is getting stronger and is heading to Jacksonville, with strong winds up to twenty-five miles per hour and heavy rain. Tornado Warnings are likely. I advise you to stay indoors at all times and be prepared!" The news reported said dully.

"Boring!" Nessie babbled turning the channel. The song, "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk was on. **(I LOVE that song!)** Nessie began to dance like an Egyptian. Then shook her butt, waved her arms kicked and even break danced. The song ended and she landed in a full split.

"What was _that?_"

"The candle dance." She got up and swayed some more. Rain pounded on the windows as the wind shuttered them. Then the lights flickered and the power when out. Complete blackness.

"My flame went out… I'VE GONE BLIND!!!" She shrieked.

How long did Edward say we had to keep her?

**Did you like it? I thought the story needed some comic relief. Please Review! I LOVE it when you do. :)**

**Black and Blue Converse**

**P.S. A majority of the things Nessie did in this chapter, I've done with LaLaLa Peace (my BFF) we get pretty crazy together! Love Ya Kiwi!**

**-Black and Blue Converse**


	6. Coming Home

**Hey guys thanks for all your awesome reviews!!! A special shout-out to ****Twilight Crazed ****and ****Alice Cullen Freak****, who stayed up until five o'clock in the morning reading my story! Love ya! I own this particular story but not the Twilight Saga.**

**Renesmee Point of View**

**3 years later (Nessie's 16)**

I sat in the backseat of Phil and Renee's Cadillac with all the windows down. I was traveling to Forks Washington to visit Grandpa Charlie for the first time. Renee was making sure I had everything. I was bringing two suit cases, a carry-on with a trench coat. In February Renee took me on a massive shopping spree for my new winter wardrobe. It was early April, the middle of the school year. I would have come earlier, but we couldn't afford it at the time.

We pulled into the airport parking lot and made out way towards security. Renee looked nervous but I was excited and somewhat desperate to leave and be out of the ninety-five degree heat. My grandparents kissed my cheeks and I was off. I boarded a plane to Cincinnati, Ohio and took another one to Port Angeles. I didn't want to bother Charlie at work so I persuaded him to let me take a taxi to Forks. It was an hour long drive.

My driver didn't speak much English but knew were to take me. I gazed out the windows as we drove. I loved the scenery from the start. Tall ever green tree's rose above me and the grass was a relaxing shade of green. The rain pattered on the windshield, but I opened the window anyway. I inhaled the light air and smiled. This was home. It was a lot gloomier and colder then Florida but I loved it.

I saw a sign that read: "Forks 2 miles" I reached for my phone and called Charlie. He didn't answer so I left a message saying I was close. The rain stopped and I stuck my head out the window. The driver can to a stop. Next to us was a black Jaguar. (**The car not the animal)** filled with the most beautiful people in the world!

In the front seat was a guy with short curly hair who was in his early twenty's. His arm was wrapped around a chic with dark shoulder length hair. They smiled at each other with goo- goo eyes. Four more teens squeezed in the back seat. Sharing a chair was a guy, about 18, with long black hair making out with a blonde with wavy curls. In between was a girl, probably my age, with super long hair. She looked at the couple next to her with disgust! Then I noticed _him_. He hung his head out the window and looked directly downward. His hair was curly yet longish and he was muscular but not a body builder. He looked up and stared at me. I felt like time had stopped cold. I was lost in his topaz eyes. He, like the other people in the car, had a prefect tan and a heart melting smile. I had the erg to reach out and touch him. But then the light turned green and they were full speed ahead.

"Sorry amigo! He no interested." The driver commented, rolling up my window, because it suddenly began to pour.

"Shut-up and drive." I muttered under my breath. We pulled into a driveway five minutes later. I opened the door and grabbed my bags. I handed my driver thirty bucks and ran towards the house. I rang the bell and heard running. A tall man with a mustache opened the door.

"Renesmee!" Charlie cried hugging my tightly "Great to see you kid!"

"You too!" He took my bags and led me in the house. After giving me "The Grand Tour" he brought me to my new room.

"Um this is your room. It was your mom's. You like…You like purple right?"

"Yeah purple's fine."

"Okay… You're surprise should be in its way. We're going out to eat too. I let you unpack a bit and relax. You're probably tired."

"Okay thanks for everything Grandpa." Once he left I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"It seemed like five minutes but Charlie called for me to come down stairs.

I unwillingly stood up and stumbled down stairs. I looked in the kitchen and living room, but he was no where to be found. I heard a car horn beep. I jogged outside. Charlie stood next to a man in a wheel car and a tall boy about twenty years old. Behind them was a black 1986 Volkswagen.

"So Nessie," Charlie called over to me, "how do you like it?" He spread his arms, gesturing to the car but looked like he was pointing to the boy.

"Wow Grandpa! I've always wanted my own Indian!" I joked and opened the car door and slid in. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

"I remember when Jacob gave Bella the Chevy." The man in the wheel chair said, slightly sadly.

"Renesmee this is Billy Black and Seth Clearwater." I shook Billy's hand, but Seth wouldn't settle for a handshake. Instead he gave me a big bear hug.

"Charlie the game's on at four. What time is it?" Billy asked

"Probably around four. How's about you two watch the game on the flat screen with me and Ness."

"I'll show Renesmee the car first." Seth replied, speaking for the first time.

"You can call me Nessie." I added slipping into the driver's seat. Seth hopped in shotgun.

"Okay so what you do is hit the gas petal twice when you start driving but that's about it."

"Sounds easy enough. Hey are you and Billy from La Push?"

He nodded

"So I guess you go to school on the reserve."

He nodded again.

"Did you graduate?"

Another nod.

"Is that all you do? Nod?" He shook his head no. "Ohh he can nod and shake his head. What a daredevil." I teased. He let out a booming laugh and I smile. I didn't think it was that funny.

"Is Billy sad about something."

"Um, yeah a few years ago her lost his son Jacob in a cliff diving incident. I know the feeling. I lost my dad to a heart attack. Jacob fixed this car, it was also his. I've meet your mother too. She's not half bad."

"Easy for you to say. She dumped me in Florida!

"Maybe you've meet her again someday! I'm gonna go watch the game."

"I'm going to bed. I'm super tired from all this traveling."

"You're going to bed with out dinner!"

"I don't know!" I walked into the house and crawled up the stairs. I curled up in my bed and fell asleep. He beautiful boy, who had his head out the car window, was in my dreams.

**3 hours later at seven o'clock**

"Nessie! Hey Nessie!" Charlie shook my shoulders. "Let's go out for dinner to the diner. To you know… celebrate."

"Sure. Give me a minute… okay?" I grabbed a brush out of my bag and ran it through my hair. I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I jogged down stairs and hopped into Police Cruiser. I stared out the window for about fifth teen minutes staring at the view. We turned in to a small restaurant with a red roof and brown shutters.

"Hi Charlie!" A pretty black waitress with puffy hair called as we walked in. She seated us quickly and squealed with delight when she saw me. "And you must be Renesmee! Charlie here's been talking non-stop about you for months." Charlie actually blushed at the comment. "Anyway my name's Denise but you call me Deni. What would ya'll like to drink?"

"Root beer." Charlie and I said in unison. Later we ordered two bacon cheeseburgers with curly fries. We went ahead and ordered desert too. Charlie got the berry cobbler and I ordered a brownie sundae. While waiting for our food Charlie spotted someone.

"Mike? Mike Newton is that you." A blonde in a nice button up shirt and tie turned. He had a sleeping baby in his arms and a Go-T. "Charlie? Is that really you? Oh Jessica! It's Charlie Swan. Bella Cullen's Dad!" A blonde in all pink turned and smiled bitterly. She looked like she had loads of plastic surgery done and was dripping diamonds, rubies, pearls and practically every other gem you could imagine. On her lap was a squirmy toddler on her lap, reaching up to touch her.

"No Geoffry don't touch Mommy's hair it's expensive. No don't touch Mommy's earrings there expensive. No Mommy's shirt is expensive too. No! No! Geoffry that cost 2,000 dollars. No Geoffry don't touch Mommy's new nose it's really expensive. Sweetie just don't touch Mommy.

Mike on the other hand was talking to Charlie.

"Hey Mike. Nessie's going into tenth grade. Don't you have a kid there/"

"Um… no I think you mean Angela Weber's daughter Nikki."

"Oh right." Suddenly the baby in his arms awoke and began screaming. Jessica rushed over to Mike and grabbed the infant bouncing it up and down. Then it barfed all over her.

She screamed in horror as it barfed again.

"Mike! We're leaving. NOW! Mommy's expensive." She seized Geoffry's hand, who was howling too, and dragged her family out the door with out having temper tantrum of her own. Poor Mike. His face was bright red.

**Next chapter Nessie goes to school**

**Love ya. World Peace. Thanks.**

**-Black and Blue Converse**


	7. School Dayz

**Hey guys! Like I promised Nessie's going to school in this chapter and we meet some new characters. I'd say I owned the Twilight Saga, but that would be a lie. And lying is bad**

**Renesmee Point of View**

I pulled up to Forks High School in my Volkswagen. I took a deep breath and looked in the rear view mirror to make sure I looked my best. I was wearing a yellow and black striped long sleeve shirt with a gray v- neck. I had on darks skinny jeans and black converse. I added a yellow head band, silver earrings, and brown leather bracelets.

I opened the dog grabbed my backpack and nearly ran to the administration office. I feel all eyes on me. At the desk was a bored red head about the age of thirty.

"Hi. My name is Renesmee Cullen. It's my first day." She handed me my schedule.

**1****st**** Period- English- Mr. Harden **

**2****nd**** Period- Algebra- Mrs. Hutchinson**

**3****rd**** Period- Science- Mrs. Stevenson**

**4****th**** Period-Spanish-Senora Flora**

**LUNCH**

**5****th**** Period- Band- Mrs. Mason**

**6****th**** Period- History- Mr. Lix**

**7****th**** Period-Study Hall- **

**8****th**** Period-Gym- **

I went to English but, was unfortunately late. Mr. Harten smiled and introduced himself, then dragged me to the front of the class. "Class, this is Renesmee Cullen, our newest student. I want you all to help her out as much as you can. Renesmee…"

"Oh you can call me Nessie." I cut him off.

"Okay "Nessie" why don't you take a seat next to Nikki Weber." He pointed to the back. I looked up and saw what the kids here really look like. They were thin and pale. I was tan and average sized. A girl was waving at me frantically. I walked over and took the seat next to her.

"Hi! I'm Nikki Weber! I'm sure well be great friends!" she stuck her hand out a shook my hand. She had dark hair and brown eyes. She wore khaki pants, flats, a plaid yellow and black, and dark blazer with a white rose broach on the collar. Turns out she was in all but two of my classes. We had to do work sheets in class but we talked a lot in Algebra. She was the captain of the volleyball team, ran cross country, and track, sang, played guitar, had straight A's, spoke three different languages fluently and was class president every since kindergarten. Wow! The girl did it _all_!

The bell rang and she pointed me in the direction to science as she went of to French Class. I walked into the green class room and introduced myself to Mrs. Stevenson.

"Hi I am Renesmee Cullen you can call me Nessie." I mumbled nervously, because so far Nikki was my only friend here.

"Hi Nessie! Why don't you take a seat in the back with Bethany and Michael!" she grinned cheerfully.

I turned and gasped. It was THEM! The girl with long hair and the beautiful boy. Or Bethany and Michael as the teacher referred to them as. I slowly walked towards the lab table and sat down. We didn't say hi or anything but I felt their eyes on me. They held hands under the table and looked tense.

I opened my text book and began taking notes as the teacher lectured about energy. They copied. It was a long class. I swear I saw them lean away from me. Thank God the bell rang. I jumped up and gathered my things as fast as I could, knocking my pencil to the floor. Before I even looked to see were it land a hand was stretched out in front of me. It was Michael. He smiled slightly and curled the pencil in my hand. Then he and Bethany hurried away.

I ran to Spanish class but couldn't stop thinking about him. Did he hate me? Did he like me in the slightest way? How come he bothered to pick up my pencil? His small smile made my heart melt. I thought of this the entire class and didn't listen to the lesson. I hope a test isn't coming soon. The lunch bell sounded interrupting my thoughts.

I eventually stumble into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. I bought a bottle of water, caser salad, two slices of pepperoni pizza with ranch dressing on the side, and a small brownie. I paid and scanned the lunch tables for Nikki. She wasn't hard to find. She was waving at me frantically again. I walked towards the table and noticed kids from other classes I had. She ran up and led me to the table.

"Guys this is Renesmee Cullen! She's from Jacksonville Florida. You can call her Nessie too she actually prefers it!" Nikki babbled quickly.

"Nikki _breathe_." a blonde that I remembered from science class.

"This is Katelyn Delta. Her father owns the company." Nikki continued.

"The airline!" I said astonished as I open my water bottle. She didn't look rich or famous or anything.

"Heck no!" Katelyn giggled.

"I've been to her shack. It's perfectly nice." Nikki said blankly and the two laughed harder. Apparently it was an inside joke.

"Oh Nessie!" Nikki sat next to a tall and semi- muscular guy with curly brown hair and blue-green eyes. "This is Chase Braxton my boyfriend. Chase this is Nessie, say hi."

But he couldn't because he had just taken a big bite out of his hamburger. He forced himself swallow but choked a bit. Nikki pounded on his back until he let out a hoarse "Hi" Then she whispered in my ear. "Isn't he the cutest thing?" I nodded finishing up my salad. Then I picked up a slice of pizza and dipped it in ranch dressing

"Ew! That's disgusting" a red head at our table shrieked.

"Have you tried it?" I asked politely. She shrugged looking nauseous "Sorry my Grandpa Phil made me try it and now I'm hooked." the girl got up and walked away but then Nikki raised her voice. "Nessie did you know that the ranch dressing and pizza combination is great for your skin?" The girl literally ran to the lunch line bought two cheese pizzas and smothered them with ranch. She plopped back down and took a monstrous bite. "So how is it?" Nikki teased.

"Not bad. I'm Vesa White by the way. Hey how is this great for your skin?" Vera asked.

"Bets me. I just wanted you to try it." Nikki said smiling. Vesa looked annoyed but continued to eat. Nikki introduced me to the people at the table and we ate and talked loudly. Although I couldn't stop thinking about _him. _"Who are you thinking about?" Nikki asked, bursting my bubble.

"Oh no one." I lied; she rolled her eyes, obviously knowing I was fibbing and began talking to Katelyn about going to Port Angeles with Vesa. "You want to come Ness? To Port Angeles with us Saturday." "Um I'll ask Charlie and text you later." I said. Nikki and I swapped numbers in second period. The bell rang and I gathered my books. Nikki and Chase walked arm in arm and led me to the band room.

Mrs. Mason, the band teacher, was a pregnant woman with twins. She wore a red dress and was eating Hershey Kisses. Because it was later in the year she gave me last remaining instrument, the triangle. Nikki began to tune up her violin, smirking slightly at the confused expression on my face. Chase on the other hand was laughing at me as he took out his saxophone. I stomped to the back of the room next to the empty grand piano. Mrs. Mason raised her baton and the music started. I didn't hit the triangle until the end so I sat down at the piano. Suddenly the door slammed. It was _him._ "Mr. Jetmin! You're late detention!" she scolded. He said not a word but walked towards me. 'Oh gosh. He played piano!' I thought quickly getting up.

"You can sit _with_ me. If you like." he said coolly. I melted onto the bench and he sat down next to me. Mrs. Mason raised her baton then sighed. "Miss. Cullen detention! I have no tolerance for seat sharing in my class!"

"But the triangle has no where else to sit and class is an hour!" Nikki pleaded.

"Miss. Weber detention!" Mrs. Mason scolded. "I am a nine month pregnant woman with twins! I will NOT tolerate."

"Shouldn't you be in bed rest?" Chase asked.

"DETENTION!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "The next person who talks is expelled! Miss. Cullen stand in the corner!"

I bounced up and ran to the corner. No one else spoke. We played the same song at least one hundred times. At the end of class my legs ached. I was the only one who had to stand. I walked with Nikki and Katelyn to History and introduced myself to . He put me in the back of the room in front of who other than Michael. Mr. Lix showed a movie on the Civil War. I groaned and put my head on the table. Then there was a note on me desk.

(Renesmee in **bold**/ Michael in regular)

Hello my name is Michael Jetmin

**Hi. My name is Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie.**

I like Renesmee. You don't look like Nessie.

**?**

The Lock Ness Monster. We hang out all the time.

**LOL :)**

Renesmee I'm sorry I got you detention.

**It wasn't your fault.**

Yes it was I should have known better.

**She's bound to have mood swings. She's 9 months pregnant.**

LOL So you're from Jacksonville Florida.

**Yeah where are you from?**

Houston Texas, but I'm originally from Maine

**cool.**

Do you like it here?

**LOVE IT! I love the rain and the cold and the snow. I'm not a big fan of Mr. Sun.**

Do you have a boyfriend?

**No I've always been single. Do you have a girlfriend?**

Yes, her name is Bethany. She was in science with us.

**That's nice**

Actually it's not. Things aren't working out so well between us.

**;( Sorry**

That's when we paid attention to the movie. Michael looked deep in thought. I sighed. The first day of school and I already had a crush.

The bell rang and I wandered to gym class. We were playing basketball. Nikki, Katelyn, and Vesa were on my team. I also meet Katelyn's friends Emma and Lanie. Bethany, from science was on the other team, with the boy and girl I was kissing in the car playing defense.

Weston, Vesa's boyfriend, ran towards the hoop with the ball. The boy with straight hair jumped up and landed in front of Weston, smacking the ball out of his hands. He passed it to Bethany, who slammed it into the net. "Good job Zane!" The blonde called. "Thanks Farah." He kissed her cheek and ran back to the game.

I sighed in envy. I've always wanted to find love like that.

, the gym teacher, blew his whistle and we ran to the locker room. I watched Bethany tug on her tight jeans effortlessly. She put on her dark blue V-neck and white camisole, and then slipped on black flats. She combed her tangleless hair and fixed her make-up. I wish I was beautiful like that.

The bell rang for the last time and Nikki brought me to study hall. Out of boredom we passed notes.

(Renesmee in **bold**/ Nikki in underline)

Are you excited for detention?

**Why should I be? I got detention on the first day!**

It's just the four of us. Don't worry I'll let you sit with Michael.

**What?**

Oh come on I know you like him.

**Oh be quiet**

Just leave Chase alone he's mine!

**:P**

We wrote notes for the rest of the class. Then grabbed my homework out of my locker and went to the detention room. Michael was there already in the front row with his hands folded. I walked up the aisle and Nikki kind of pushed me into the seat next to him. She sat behind me and Chase jogged threw the door and sat down. Mrs. Mason waddled in and began to lecture us.

Suddenly Michael pounced up making a face and holding his stomach.

"Mrs. Mason I'm going to be sick!" he wailed.

"Go then! You're done." Mrs. Mason pointed towards the door in disgust.

"I'm going to be sick too." Chase added.

"SILENCE!" she screamed. Then she made an awkward face. "Oh my… I thing my water just broke!"

"Ew!" I yelled. The concept of child birth made me woozy. I learned about it last year from Renee and once was enough for me. Don't get me wrong. I love kids and believe mothers are amazing and birth is the beautiful thing of life, but I just didn't like the whole concept.

"Shut-up!" She ran to the phone and dialed. "Ms. McCray. It's Amanda. I'm going into labor…"

"Ew!" I moaned again. She shot me a look. Add continued to chat on the phone. "Yes send an ambulance… Thank you." she hung up.

"Who's the substitute?" Nikki asked.

"Mrs. McCray." I opened my mouth to respond but Mrs. Mason cut me off.

"You speak again and you're expelled!"

"Ew… Ms. McCray!" Nikki answered for me. The door opened and an obese, balding lady with a super sized bag o potato chips, a big gulg from seven-eleven and a king-sized candy bar. She wore the most hideous outfit I had ever seen in my life. Her long skirt was rainbow colored and she wore a puffy green blouse with polka-dots. She had on a cardigan with a leprechaun playing football on the back. Her high heels had pompoms on them. She held a purse that was in the shape of a large dog.

"Hello munchkins." her voice crackled.

"I'm not short!" Chase stood up "I'm five foot eleven and three quarters!"

"Sit down!" she shrieked. Her nose was pointy and her face contains pimples and warts. She had on WAY to much make- up on. Blue eye shadow, orange blush, red lipstick and smudged mascara.

"I hear you've been naughty children. You're going to sit here for the next hour and a half!"

"But we've been her for forty-five minutes already and detention is only an hour." Nikki said.

"Zip it Barbie and put your head down!" she screeched waddling to the teacher's desk. She seized the bag of chips and attempted to open it but it popped. Chips rained down and she tilled her head back to catch the chips in her mouth. She got one out of two hundred. She opened a melting chocolate bar and ate it like a wild animal. She removed the lid of her drink and chugged it, spilling more than half on herself. A small pink zebra stripped bra was revealed. She didn't care. The woman was a pig!

She began to rifle through her dog, I mean "purse" and grabbed a bottle of bright purple nail polish. She stuck her foot on the table and removed her shoe. Her feet were small and smelled of sewage. Poor Nikki looked like she was about to pass out. In about fifteen minutes she drifted to sleep.

"Can we go?" I whispered.

"Yes. Do as you please." snorted in her sleep. We stood up and tip- toed to the door. "Where do you think you're going handsome? I said do as you please."

Chase walked to the white board and grabbed the markers. He tilted Ms. McCray's head bag with his hand on her hair and drew red polka- dots on her face. He switched to a green marker and drew whiskers over her whiskers. He colored her nose black and gave her a blue Go-T. He stepped back and 's hair fell to the floor. She wore a wig! I smacked my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Chase tossed the wig back on and motioned for us to go. Together we ran down the hall laughing our heads off.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you to all my reviewers too! Check out the story by ****LaLaLa Peace**** and comment! I'm sure you're thinking this Kinda sounds like Twilight. I agree but that will a change! . Review! Thanks!**

**Rock and Write!**

**-Black and Blue Converse.**


	8. How Did You Die?

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.**

The rest of the week went by quickly. I memorized my schedule and Nikki is my best friend. The latest gossip is about how Michael and Bethany broke up. She glares at me with her piercing gold eyes in Science Class. And in P.E. she passes the ball so hard to me when we play basket ball I have brushes on my hands. Michael lets me sit at the piano with him in band. He is ice cold and hard as a rock though. I don't have the courage to ask him why. His eyes were the color of melted topaz. I'm head over heels in love with a guy I barely knew…

I sat on my bed doing homework. It was about 11:00 at night and I was planning on going to Port Angeles with Nikki tomorrow. I tossed my books to the wooden floor, about to go to bed, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Renesmee?" It was_ him._ "I need to talk to you… know!"

"Okay shoot."

"I have to talk to you in person. Get on your coat and some shoes. I'll see you in five minutes."

"But Michael-The phone was dead. I ran to my closet and put on my black trench coat and beat up pink converse. It was snowing so I added a white scarf. I was super confused and considered just going to bed. Maybe I was dreaming.

"Renesmee?" I turned. I'm not dreaming! He stood behind me casually with his hands in his pockets.

"HHH- how how did you get in here?" he gestured towards the opened window by my bed. "You…You get out right now! I'm getting Charlie!" I spun around and darted to the door but I never made it. Michael jumped in front of me and in one swift movement pinned me to my bed so we were nose to nose.

"Renesmee." he began "Please be quiet for five minutes. After that you can scream, run, tell all, file a restraining order against me, I don't care. I just have to tell you." I gave him a questioning look and opened my mouth. He placed a cool finger on my lips. "Renesmee… I love you." Again I opened my mouth, but he placed his finger over my lips again and planted a small kiss on my cheek. " I still have four and a half minutes left. I'd like to use them wisely." He slowly released his grip on my wrists and helped my sit up. He walked to the window and hung his legs out. "Renesmee there's a lot more I have to tell you. Get on my back." Confused I did so. "Tighten your grip and close your eyes."

I did so and opened my mouth again.

"Don't worry," He whispered in a lush tone, "I'll never let you fall." Then we were flying. I wind rushed through my curls and I smiled slightly and the enjoyable and some what familiar feeling. Then we came to a sudden stop. "You can open your eyes now." We were in a tree!

"What the…" I looked hundreds of feet down, watching snowfalls fall.

"Renesmee slowly get of my back, I got you. Now don't move; you'll fall out of the tree." Michael wrapped one arm around my waist for support. In unison we sat down slowly and into each others eyes for a few long seconds.

"Renesmee I broke up with Bethany because you're all I think about. Day and night. You're smart, kind, funny, and beautiful." He smiled.

"I'm not beautiful." I said looking down into my lap.

"Yes you are. I most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He held my hand and I jerked up and stared into his eyes again. "You're so warm. So full of life." He brought my hand up and face. A small chill went up my spin, but I blush and smiled anyway. He kissed my palm and moved closer and pulled me up so I stood comfortable against the tree.

"Renesmee I have to tell you something… I'm a vampire." I burst out laughing.

"A vampire? Are you serious? I mean-" Then I was falling. I had slipped on a patch of ice and was now falling to my death. The snow covered ground came closer and closer. I closed my eyes tightly and let out a blood curdling scream. I would become an angel in the snow. Then I pair of cold arms caught me.

"Renesmee think about it. I brought you up a tree in less than a minute. I'm rock solid and ice cold. My eyes are gold; not a normal color. Have you every seen me in the cafeteria? I don't eat. I drink… Blood that is. Human blood is my favorite, but I drink human blood instead. People think I'm beautiful but I'm just an untamed tiger waiting to be released from its cage. When Mrs. Mason was going into labor I wasn't sick. I was terrified of losing control. That's the reason I'm not at lunch or hang out with humans and sit in the back of the classroom. I'm afraid. But with you… I don't have the erg… It's like you're not completely human..."

"But…But you're not pale or have fangs. You go outside and, and I highly doubt you sleep in a coffin." I nearly screamed as he put me down."

"Fangs are a stereotype. I can go outside. Just not in sunlight, in public anyway. I haven't heard the coffin one in a while but I don't have a coffin. I have a bed though; I don't sleep in it though."

"What happens in the sun?"

"I sparkle." He smirked at me.

""You're tan. Vampires are supposed to be unnaturally pale."

"Silly child, haven't you heard of spray tan." He smiled at me as I turned me head to blush. "I think my five minutes are up." I giggled. "Michael how old are you?"

"Almost seventeen."

"You look seventeen but how old are you really."

"I turned 102 last month.

"Now how old were you when you… died."

"Almost seventeen." he grinned

"How did you die?"

"I can't tell you... yet. I'm not sure the others would approve." It was quiet a moment. Then he spoke. "Come on were going to go ask."

When I reopened my eyes we stood in front of a mansion. It was three stories high and rectangular. It was timeless thanks to the faded white color. The front lawn was more like a meadow and the house was surrounded by trees. I could here the Calawah River gurgle peacefully in the river. A beautiful house for a beautiful person.

And yet it was familiar…

Michael took my hand and led me to the house. We entered a spectacular grand entrance. A piano lay next to it. "I'll go ask the others, you stay here." He pecked my cheek and vanished.

I walked to the shiny black piano. I brushed my fingers over the keys and took a seat playing with the peddles. I sat motionless for a long time. I've seen this all before. A cold hand began to play with my hair and I spun around surprised. It was only Michael. He smiled and nodded leading me up the stairs. He opened a door with white walls and two glass doors that lead to nowhere but it had an amazing view of the evergreen trees outside. There was a large bed with blue and brown sheets. A brown desk sat in the corner with piles of books. Guitars lined the walls and records sat in frames. A large shelf was filled with CD's. Michael grabbed a brown blanket of the bed and opened the glass doors. I ran over and playfully pounced on his back. I giggled a bit and he launched out of the doors, off a tree and sprang onto the snowy black roof. He kicked snow and ice off and helped me sit. I wrapped myself in the warm blanket and snuggled close to him. We stared at the full moon.

"Michael," I began a second time, "How did you die?"

"It was winter, New Year's Eve to be exact. I'm not sure about the date. My brothers, Zane and Andrew, were home alone with the servants. Zane was ill with the flu and Andrew was somewhere upstairs. I played piano quietly. Our parents were attending a New Year's ball. My father was the mayor of the town and set a law that a small, yet corrupt group of people disagreed with. They ran to or house and threw rock at our windows, shattering them. I heard yelling and smelled smoke. Zane, Andrew and our maid Charlotte and our butler Peter ran down stairs. Peter half dragged half carried Zane. Charlotte grabbed my hand and yanked me forward, as the house around me erupted into flame. I coughed and gagged on the smoke; then something very hard hit my head. I flew unconscious to the marble floor.

The next thing I felt was a burning sensation on my hand. The fire was going to burn me to death. I screamed when the became unbearable seconds later. The pain lasted for what felt like eternity, and I prayed to die. But the pain finally ended. But I felt empty. I sat up to find Andrew sitting curled up next to Charlotte as she rubbed his back. Zane was twitching on the ground. Charlotte stood up and kissed my forehead. Zane popped to life; panting hard. His eyes were bright scarlet. We sat in a dark forest that was lit by a small fire. Peter came into view and told us to relax but a burning itch started in my throat. Every minute the burning became worse.

A deer pranced into the clearing. I don't know what happen but I sprang up and ran at an incredible and unreal speed towards it. It attempted to escape but I tackled, biting its neck. I sucked up the blood. The rich, flavorful texture in my mouth. I sucked the animal dry and stood. Zane stared at me but Andrew took off so fast I barely saw him. He dove into a bush and came out with blood around his mouth. "Rabbits are delicious!" he exclaimed. Peter and Charlotte explain what had happened what to us. What we were. Vampires. They taught us to hunt animals instead of humans. They taught us everything we know. After a few years they left us to live on our own.

We moved around a lot and Zane found Farah under a large mound of rocks unconscious. She had been hiking and slipped on some rocks. She feel and the boulders surrounding crushing her legs. Zane feel in love with the girl at first site. Without thinking changed her. He taught her our ways and helped her. We moved to Brazil for a short amount of time and were driving. Andrew meet a pretty girl named Jordan and took her out to lunch. As her dove her to her hotel a drunk driver hit the car. Her ripped her out of her seat, and jumped out of the car. He ran with her to the small condo we stayed in and put her on the table. It had only been a few months since we changed Farah so Zane took her hunting. Jordan was bloody and Andrew amazingly was in control, but I left to hunt. We soon traveled to Canada. I was hunting alone and saw a large moose. I ran after it but something knocked it down first. Another vampire. That's how I meet Bethany. We fell love for a long time. I thought she was the only one for me. And then, I meet you."

He turned my head so we were nose to nose. He leaned in and pressed his icy lips on mine. It started out a little kiss. His hand interlocked in my hair and I grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. He put his lips on my collar bone and inhaled my scent. I moved back to his lips and we kissed passionately on the roof for a long time. He rolled on to his side and hugged me close. He played a bit with my scarf before kissing me again. This one was more loving than before. My head was in the clouds. He quickly picked me up without breaking the kiss. He ran and jumped of the roof. I wasn't scared. But he fell in the three inch deep snow and continued to kiss me. For about fifteen more minutes we kissed in the snow. Finally I had to pull away gasping for breath. We lay in the snow staring at each other. He slowly pulled me to my feet and picked me up bridal style.

"I better bring you home." He said.

"Why?"

"It's three a.m. and Nikki's picking you up at ten a.m."

"Will you stay the night?" I couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Maybe another night. I have to go hunt." He kissed my forehead and took of running. He jumped onto the large tree outside my window and launched through my window. He wiped of my scarf and tossed it on my desk. I unbuttoned the coat revealing a holey and beat up Boston Red Sox T-shirt. If I knew what would happen I would have changed. He plopped me on the bed and untied my converse, sliding them off and tossing them carelessly in the corner. He rubbed his hands down my legs and kissed my cheek. I laid down and he jumped on the bed. He kissed me again on the cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Renesmee,"

"Mmmm."

"Do you think you're pretty?"

"No. Why should I?"

"I think you're beautiful." I blushed and he kissed me. He hung his long legs out the window and smiled. "Good night."

"Good night." Then he was gone. I flopped on my pillows and sighed happily, closing my eyes. I was beginning to _really_ like this town.

**Hope you like it! Review!!!**

**-Black and Blue Converse**


	9. NWWLIPB17BB

**Chapter 9 **

**Nikki Weber's Week Long Island Princess Beauty 17****th**** Birthday Bash**

My phone woke me up the next morning interrupting my dream about Michael and I. Well it wasn't really a dream it was just what happened played over and over again in slow motion. I was so startled by the sound I fell out of bed onto the wooden floor. I crawled to the desk were my phone loudly sang, "Livin' on a Prayer."

"Hello?"

"Nessie! Are you up yet?" Nikki called. I glanced at my alarm clock: 9:05.

"Shoot no. I just woke up."

"Well get moving girl! I'll pick you up at ten okay?"

"Okay see you later."

"Bye!"

"Got up and walked to the bathroom I turned the water on hot and grabbed a blue and white towel out of a drawer. I striped down and literally jumped in. Fergie was telling me to hurry but I ignored her and enjoyed the hot water. The room smelled of pineapple and coconut when I put in my Pina Colada shampoo and conditioner Renee bought me. I rubbed in cherry body wash and rinsed off. I went to my room and picked out my outfit. A dark purple dress with black leggings and a belt around the middle. I added a pair of sheepskin boots and donned shiny gold jewelry.

I grabbed my purse and ran down stairs. I shoved down a Nutri-Grain Bar and a glass of water. Nikki pulled up in a little green bug, with Vesa, Katelyn, Emma, and Lanie squeezing uncomfortable in the back. I ran out in the snow and Nikki rolled down the window.

"Hey do you have a car?"

"Yeah a 1986 Rabbit Volkswagen. Why?"

"If you come in my car we'll all be squished and won't have room for the bags."

"Sure!"

"I'll go with you!" Lanie yelled, bursting out of the car. I ran back for my car keys and hopped in the Rabbit. We drove all the way to Port Angeles singing along to the radio. We rod along a small strip of shops and Nikki turned into a small parking space in front of a fancy dress shop.

"Nikki! What are we doing here?" I called getting out of the car. She bounced over and threw a fist full of confetti in the air, blowing on a noise maker you'd see at a five year olds birthday party. She snapped a party hat on my head and handed me an invitation. I followed silently as she read aloud.

"You are invited to Nikki Weber's Week long Island Princess Beauty Seventeen Birthday Bash! We'll be staying on Isle Esme, a private island of the coast of Rio! We'll be there all spring break. Leaving on Saturday April 21st and come home Monday morning on May 1st."

"Wow!"

"And guess what! You can come! Mom called Charlie weeks ago to set it up! And it's just us! No parents allowed."

"Omigosh thank you." I screamed hugging her tightly.

"And because it's Nikki Weber's Week Long Island Princess Beauty Seventeen Birthday Bash I got a thousand dollars to spend today!"

"How are you paying for this?" I asked in awe.

"My mom's friends from high school set it all up! So because the word "princess" is in Nikki Weber's Week Long Island Princess Beauty Seventeen Birthday Bash, we need pretty princess gowns!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the store. It was after prom season so they were having a sale. The little old lady at the cash register perked up when we came threw the door, and gave me a weird look because I was wearing a party hat.

We agree we have to first find Nikki the perfect princess dress first. So we hit the racks. She tried on a long green one that Vesa found, that Nikki said made her look like sea weed. Emma showed her a short silver one, but it was too short and somewhat ugly. Thank God Nikki refused to try it on. I gave her on that was dark and red and long, but when she wore it she looked depressed and emo. That one was out. After about ten more dresses Katelyn handed her a long gold dress with flowers on the bodice. It was stunning and Nikki wanted so bad, she ran in the dress all the way to the cash register and jumped on the counter yelling, "I wanna buy this!" She had to be searched by Katelyn to find the price tag. Later she claimed that she didn't want someone else to buy it first.

Lanie grabbed a short black dress that complimented her blonde hair and blue eyes. Vesa got a navy blue short dress with silver flowers and a pretty pattern on the side. After debating over the silver dress Emma picked out for Nikki and an orange Nicole Miller bridesmaid original, Katelyn decided on a short dark purple dress with a diamond broach in the middle. Emma found her dress immediately, it was short and light pink. It fit her perfectly. That morning I tried on more dresses than Nikki, Lanie, Vesa, Emma, and Katelyn combined. After an hour of "no's" I found it. A short red dress with a ruffled skirt and bow in the front. I was so excited I pulled a Nikki. Yes, I ran to the cash register and screamed "I wanna buy this!" at the old lady. After paying $2,586 we ran out of the store laughing. I loaded the gowns in my car and Nikki led me to the next story were we got shoes and accessories for the princess dresses. Then Nikki forced us unwillingly into a bathing suit story. She insisted that we all got at least five new bathing suit's each. After an hour and a half of pure torture, we stopped a Burger King for lunch. We stopped at the mall and went to a few stores like Claire's and Victoria's Secret.

We went to Bath and Body Works next and bought tons of make-up and beauty treatments. We decided to save the rest of the money for Rio and Nikki and I dropped everyone off. I had to come because my car was full with all their stuff, and Lanie. I finally came home with tons of bags and Charlie laughed at the site of me. I glanced in the mirror and noticed my hair was messy and I hand a rip in one of my leggings. Plus I was missing an earring.

"What'd you do? Wrestle a woman for a pair of shoes."

I nodded, "No it was a new bra for Emma. I hope she's happy, the elderly sure knows self defense. And now I'm banned from Victoria's Secret!"

"Well I never cared much for that store." I lugged my bags up the stair and laid everything out. Charlie ordered pizza for dinner and I went to bed super early. In the middle of the night I realized I was going to Rio this Saturday! I texted Nikki and we talked all night long.

Early Saturday Morning we all meet up at the airport. We sat in first class! We talked so much the flight attendant came over and told us twice to be quiet. We sat in the Houston Airport for an hour before finally going on the next flight to Rio. We traveled by taxi to a harbor and meet a tan guy named Pablo. Lanie flirted a bit but he wasn't interested in her. In about fifteen minutes an island appeared. We cheered and Pablo gave us an annoyed glare. He tied the boat to a dock and tossed up our luggage. Then helped us onto the dock.

Emma and Katelyn screamed and ran up a series of stairs to a gorgeous house. Pablo held his hand out to Lanie. "Tip." She stormed away after Emma and Katelyn. Pablo held a hand out to Nikki, who gave him a high five. He turned to me and glared. "I don't give tips because I'm the girl who takes the luggage." I grabbed the bags and dresses and ran up the steps.

I entered a beautiful beach house. The other girls were running around like maniac looking at everything. Nikki announced she wanted to go to the beach and we dug around in the luggage. We realized I forgot that bag at the dock. Vesa grabbed fluffy white towels are we ran down the path to the dock. We attacked the suit case at grabbed bathing suits. Nikki had an evil grin on her face. She took of running towards a large bush. Her shirt flew out along with a rest of her clothes and she popped out in her bathing suit. She darted in to the water and splashed in. "Come on you guys this is heaven!" Vesa and Katelyn ran behind the bush and did the same. Emma, holding her bathing suit ran down the dock and jumped in fully clothed. She swam behind a large rock and slipped of her shirt and the bra I "won" for her. After tying her bikini top she climbed onto the rock and jumped in. Lanie and I stared at them and I sighed, running behind the bush and yanking on my bikini and jumping of the dock. Lanie stared at us like we were insane. Then screamed "Nobody look!" and jumped in like Emma and swam behind the rock. We splashed and played in the water. Then we wadded a shore and tanned for awhile before plunging back in the water.

At sunset we finally went inside. Surprisingly six beds put in the living room. Our diner was on the table for us to pick at. The table was full of burgers, hotdogs, and chicken sandwiches. Along with, fruit, veggies, fries, chips, baked beans, salad and coleslaw. A note was attached to the table.

Alice and Rosalie Services -If you need anything just call us! 869-565-2604.

Those names seemed so familiar. I opened my mouth to say something but Vesa handed me a plate. I it with food and we found cheese cake in the fridge for dessert. We land in the beds, still in our bathing suits and fell asleep.

The next morning a large breakfast of bacon and pancakes was waiting for us. That day we explored the island. We annoyed the parrots in the gazebo and explored coral reefs. We swam with dolphins and discovered a small waterfall. That night we ate pizza and did beauty treatments. We put on facial masks, and Nikki painted my toes blood red. Vesa taught us to whiten our teeth with strawberries and Emma insisted upon doing everyone's hair. We voted that Nikki got to us the peppermint bubble bath, and the rest of us relaxed in the hot tub on the roof. We explored and played on the island a lot and evenings consisted of beauty, make-over's, and relaxation. Our meals were always ready for us, which was a plus because we never had to cook anything.

On Tuesday, Nikki's real birthday, she told us it was princess night. I helped her slip into her gown, curled her hair, and put on her make-up. Katelyn decided to add another layer or clear to Nikki's navy blue toes, which gave me an excuse to go into the white room, were we kept all our closes and change.

Lanie and Vesa stood by Nikki's suit case with a small bag and filled it with pajamas and an outfit or two.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Vesa lied. Obviously I wasn't being let in on something here. "Okay it's a surprise for Nikki. It'll be here soon." Then she slipped out of the sliding glass doors and into the night with the bag in hand.

"Don't worry, you'll see." Lanie smiled, putting in her earrings. I helped Emma zip up her pink dress. Katelyn rushed in and Emma ran out with a pack of Smooth Away and a bottle of Midnight Pomegranate perfume, from bath and body works. Lanie and I pinned Katelyn's hair up and then we did French Twisted Lanie's. Katelyn wanted to do mine but I wasn't even dressed yet, so I politely turned down the offer. I tugged on my red dress as Nikki burst in the room, grinning ear to ear. She looked absolutely stunning.

"I love beginning a princess!"

"Why are we being princesses anyway?" Lanie questioned.

"Because I love beginning a princess!" Nikki sat on the bed. Vesa poked her head in.

"Oh Nikki your birthday present's here!" Chase walked in, wearing a tuxedo and holding a rose out to her. Nikki's eyes grew wide and she locked her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately for five minutes.

"I hope you don't mine me taking you into Rio for a day or two." Nikki nodded and her carried her outside, to the docks and drove the speed boat. We spied on them and sighed dreamily. Katelyn did my hair, putting my hair up in a bun and adding pins in. We all did make-up and turned on a romantic comedy. Lanie changed out of her dress and so did Emma took out her hair and They all slowly fell asleep. Well everyone except me. I kicked of the high-heels and turned of the movie. I slowly took out the pins and walked outside.

I strolled along the shore and took out my hair. I wondered what Nikki was doing and if Charlie was being feed. I haven't called him all week. I edged into the water so in flowed around my ankles. I inched forward and sighed gazing up at the moon. With out thinking or caring I sat down.

"Nessie! You're ruining your Scarlet Zaq Ary Original!" a pixie like voice screamed! I whipped around and stared at the trees. I came to my senses and blamed Fergie. I turned back to the moon and sighed.

"Michael I wish you were here." A cold pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a cold pair of lips pressed against the back of my neck. I didn't jump at this and leaned back.

"I am." His long curly hair was visible in the moonlight. I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and wore loose jeans supported by a belt. I could see his boxers. He kissed the top of my head and I pressed my face to his chest. He picked me up and kissed me like he's never before. I ran in super fast vampire speed to the house and tip toed past the sleeping girls. He brought me to the blue room which I adored and ran out and came back with a fluffy white towel. He sat me on the bed with the towel under my bottom and climbed into the bed next to me.

"Renesmee Do you think you're beautiful?" he repeated from the night a few days ago.

"No why should I?"

"Because you are." He kissed me passionately. That's the last thing I remember from that night.

I awoke fully clothed, thank God, on Michael's chest. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"There's a note for you on the table." he said. I got up and stumbled out to the kitchen, were there was a batch of chocolate chip muffins. I read the note.

Nessie,

Were out on the beach playing truth or dare. Meet us out there, Ok? We wanna go shopping in Rio today. Nikki's coming back tomorrow night.

Katelyn

I walked into the blue room were he was waiting for me. He grabbed my arm and gave me a hug.

"I have to go."

"Why? You just got here."

"Because no one knows I'm here. And besides, I don't believe I was invited to Nikki Weber's Week Long Island Princess Beauty 17th Birthday Bash." I giggled at the long name and he kissed me.

"See you soon." he jumped out of the window and darted into the woods. I walked into the white room and grabbed a bikini and sunglasses. I saw the girls outside burying Emma in the sand.

"What are you doing?"

"They're burying me and I have to stay like this for an hour." Emma said.

"What did I miss?" I bent down helping bury her.

"Vesa has to camp outside tonight, Emma has to stay like this for an hour, Lanie still has to go, I have to go, and so do you." Katelyn explained.

"Lanie, truth or dare?" Vesa asked.

"Truth."

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done on a dare?"

"I had to freeze my underwear and wear it for a half hour." She blushed embarrassed

Emma called to Katelyn, "Katelyn truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… take off your bikini , put it in the freezer and wear it for an hour!" Katelyn stomped up the steps to the house with a towel in hand.

"Renesmee truth or dare?" Lanie said.

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss and describe it."

I sighed in embarrassment. "Michael Jetmin." They all screamed and Katelyn ran down from the house in a towel, obviously excited. The began to chant "Tell, tell, tell,tell."

"Um… well he brought me to his house, and brought me on the roof and… told me I was beautiful… and kissed me passionately. The End! Vesa truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing "I'm a little tea pot" and do the actions and then do the Hokey Pokey every ten minutes."

After many outrageous dares and truths later we went shopping in Rio. We didn't find much though. We decided to try again when Nikki came back.

After many fun filled days we finally had to go home, early Monday morning we were packing to go home. We were cramming our extra stuff in the bags. When Nikki came back she showed us the best mall in all the land. I bought Charlie a Key Chain. Chase had to go home on Friday. Lanie and Emma sat on a suit case as Nikki tried to close it. The door bell rang and I ran over to the front entrance.

Two women stood there in a stylish uniform. One was short with spiky hair and the other was a tall blond. They were… familiar though.

"Hi can I help you?"

"No it's what we can do for you!" The short one short on sang. "Hi I'm Alice and this is Rosalie! We've been cooking and cleaning for you and now want to help you pack!"

"Okay, my name's Renesmee." The blonde suddenly hugged me tightly.

"Hello Renesmee!" She nearly screamed. Alice got me in a hug too.

"Urm okay could one of you please help us pack and another make breakfast?"

"Sure!" Rosalie ran to the kitchen and Alice skipped with another suit case I hadn't noticed.

I went to the white room and helped pack. Alice smile widely. Rosalie poked her head in and asked what we wanted for breakfast.

"Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream and smokies on the side!" Nikki called from the bathroom.

Alice packed everything up quickly and preserved our dresses for the plane. Rosalie gave us our breakfast and the two women moved through our house bringing the bags to the front door. They asked us a lot of questions. Rosalie took our plates when we were done and we all went to the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie brought our heavy bags easily to the dock. I was the last to leave the house. I was somewhat sad to leave. The house was warm and familiar and pretty much heaven on Earth.

The girls sat in the boat. I large muscular man loaded the bags. He had a goofy smile and curly hair. I immediately liked him better then Pedro, or was it Pablo? Alice and Rosalie hugged me goodbye and wished me a safe trip. I found the gesture quite odd but the man in the boat gave me a big bear hug.

"Hi Renesmee I'm Emmett! Do you remember me? I didn't think so." He dropped me in the boat. We sped away watching Alice and Rosalie wave and out island home disappear.

We docked and Emmett tossed up our luggage and hugged us individually goodbye. I got another bear hug.

"Oh Nessie! It's feels like I just go to know you and now you're leaving me again! Why is the world so cruel?" He sobbed tearlessly, squeezing me tighter. I heard my friends snickering.

"Um it's okay? I'll see you later?" He helped me up and nodded okay. We walked down the street to get a taxi and heard Emmett shriek in a high girly voice, "You girls come back know, ya hear!"

A taxi swished to a stop in front of us. A guy with blonde hair stepped out.

"Hi my name's Jasper! I'll be driving you to the air port." He loaded our luggage. Nikki, Lanie, Vesa, and Emma squished in the back. Jasper told me to sit next to him. At the airport we unloaded the bags and Nikki handed Jasper a twenty dollar bill because he was American.

"No thank you. Have a nice trip home!" he said hugging me tightly.

"Bye!" We boarded the first class cabin to Houston Texas and talked about our trip.

"This was the best Nikki Weber's Week Long Island Princess Beauty Seventeen Birthday Bash ever!" Nikki gushed.

"It was. But next time use a shorter name." Vesa complained during take-off.

"I want to come back!" Katelyn said looking out the window.

"So Nikki what did you and Chase do in Rio?" Emma asked.

"Secret." Nikki grinned. Lanie moaned in disappointment.

"The people in Rio are so… hospitable." I said smiling. I was happy to go see Michael and be home. But those people who hugged me where so… familiar. I tilted my head back and feel asleep.

"Nessie time to go!" Dad called. I zipped the big suit case shut, tossed the carry-on onto my shoulder and rolled the bags down stairs. A good bye line had formed. Dropping my bags I ran over to Carlisle and Esme. They hugged me and Esme kissed my cheek. I stood back to quickly look at them. Esme looked sad but fearful and Carlisle looked confused and in disbelief. Emmett got me in a big grizzly bear hug and lifted me of the ground. Roselie kissed my forehead and held me close. She sighed as I let go.

Jasper extended his hand and pulled me in close. "So long Ness." He whispered I looked around for Alice but she wasn't there. I gave Jasper a confused look. "She's not feeling well. She's hunting. It would have been too dangerous for her to say goodbye. I'm so sorry." jasper said, eyes not meeting mine. I opened my mouth but Jake tackled me and squeezed me tight. Tears streamed out of his eyes. Who knew he was such an emotional guy. "Gggooood…dd…bbyye…Nnnnessss...ieeee!!!" he cried.

"Um bye Jake." Awkward moment. Thank god mom come and announced it was time to go. I turned and gave a weak smile and walked out the front door into the night. Dad was loading my bags into the Volvo and I crawled in. I waved to my family as Mom and Dad drove away. As we neared the highway, I heard a faint howl. I suddenly got a lump in my throat. My phone vibrated in my bag. A took it out and stared at the screen.

**c u l8r :) –alice**

My eyes became watery and then I remembered my fortune "Ready. Set. Forget." I let my tears silently fall, but Fergie told me to shut up. After all I was coming back. I felt stupid for ask this but, "Mom, I'm coming back, right?"

I jerked up in my seat. It's them!


	10. Broken Hearts

**Please begin reading…**

After Nikki dropped me of and away I ran to the house, dropped my bags on the floor and grabbed the phone. "Come on…Come on…Pick up,"

"Hi!"

"Grandma I have to talk to you!"

"Leave a message and I'll talk to you soon." I put the phone down and then dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie I'm back. I have to talk to you about something."

"I Ness sorry I have to go there's a lot I have to do at the station and I have an early start tomorrow. So make yourself dinner and go to bed and get to school okay. I have to talk to you later okay. Bye."

"Bye?" I put the phone down and sighed punching in the number of the last person who could help me. Michael. "Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…" Nothing. In fury I slammed the phone down on the receiver and stormed up into my room. I flopped on my bed and began to cry. I've never felt so alone or confused. I recognized Jasper and Alice and Rosalie and Emmett. Who could forget Emmett?!? Oh yeah, I did. But something was missing. Something wasn't right. I needed help. I cried myself to self stressing over the fact I was the missing piece.

Michael was not at school the next day. I walked through the halls like a zombie, burnt out and scary. I didn't talk to Nikki or anyone else today. Bethany wasn't in science either. I dragged myself to the cafeteria and bought a grilled cheese sandwich and some fruit. I dropped down into a chair next to Vesa and listen to Emma pleading with Nikki to tell her what she and Chase did in Rio.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No it's a secret."

"Please please please please _PLEASE! _with cherries on top?"

"NO! It's a secret!"

"_I_ have a secret."

"What is it?"

"Secret."

"I'll tell you mine! We went to the beach a lot and he kisses me and we went out to eat at a fancy restaurant and… he's great at pedicures!" Nikki held out her perfect French manicured toes complete with little pink flowers.

"He said if the basketball career doesn't work out he's thinking about opening a spa! I don't blame him for wanting to. He has the healthiest and softest hair! But I'm hoping for the basketball. Now tell me your secret!"

"Well… today when I was you know driving to school… I looked out the window and…. I saw…"

"YOU SAW WHAT?!?"

"I don't know Nessie should we tell her?"

Nikki had a wild look in her eye and I swear I saw her twitch. I nodded quickly.

"I saw… Nessie driving in front of me! I honked at her like beep beep beepy beppy beep beeepp beep beep! And she was all like honk…" Emma smile. Nikki playful smacked her hand on the back of Emma's head. She gave me an annoyed look. I giggled.

"So," she changed the subject, "Ness are you coming to me and Vesa's volleyball game today at 8."

"Probably, depends on the homework load. Do we get homework in English or Math or Science?"

"No." the chorus at our table sang.

"Well I guess I'll see you there! Were playing the "Not so mighty after we beat them last time" Cougars for the state finals."

"Cool I'll be there." The bell rang and I strolled to my locker. I was given extra time today because I forgot my book for study hall. I walked to the abandoned long hall were my locker was. There were no classrooms and the stairs were far away. Students disappeared and I was all alone. Or so I thought.

Suddenly I was struck by something heavy on the back of my head. I fell into my knees. Another on came to my head and I was forced to fall onto my hands. Blood filled my nose and gagged unable to properly breathe. I received a blow to the chest and a rib cracked. I opened my mouth to scream but two icy hands squeezed around my neck, cutting off all oxygen. I foot pinned me down to the cold marble floor. I was roughly flipped over and saw Bethany standing above me.

"You know, humans are so fragile and breakable. One false move…" She moved her high heeled shoe to my throat and pressed hard and once again I was unable to breath.

"And you might not take another breath of air again." She seized my new jacket and I heard the green stitches breaking. Bethany slammed me into a locker forcefully and twisted my arm.

"Do everything I say." she hissed into my ear. Oh crap…

Bethany dragged me by the hair to the parking lot and stuffed me into her car. She sped of towards the highway.

"Michael was my first and only love! He was _mine_! And YOU stole him away from me!" She made a sharp turn and stomped on the gas pedal. "You are a worthless mortal! You are nothing compared to me! She speeds towards the La Zoona Beach thirty miles away from La Push. It was recently closed because of the number of…_deaths._

"He kissed you. He loved you!" She slammed hard on the brakes and I hit my head on the dash board. "Bethany I'm sorry!"

"Oh you're going to be sorry! I figured on a simple answer. Michael + Bethany = happy couple. Michael + Renesmee = a couple who thinks they're happy but they're really miserable and the world is sad and ends in an explosion of hatred. Michael + Bethany – Renesmee = happy world!!!"

"What about Renesmee?"

"Get out of the car." I did what she said and for the first time realized where we were. The car was parked on a cliff and only a foot separated me from the edge.

"Renesmee, do you know anything from your past. How you parents are? Were you came from? How you almost and should have died." I opened my mouth but she continued.

"Yeah you heard me right. A vampire group called the Volturi tried to kill you. Renesmee you shouldn't be breathing right now! The Volturi have the power to kill anyone they want. I thought I'd finish the deed." She placed her hands on my chest and pushed. I began to plummet to my grave. The waves swirled high and I doubted I'd live. I hit the freezing water hard and sank. This is when it all came back.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and my parents are Edward and Bella Cullen. My father changed my mother and the Volturi feared me. They attempted to kill me but failed. I remember I have a special power, I can tell people what I'm thinking by touch. My best friend is Jacob Black. He was a werewolf. He played with me and gave me rides on his back. I remember Rosalie doing my hair in a French Braid and Alice taking me on a shopping spree for the first time. I remember Jasper reading me every book on my book shelf aloud and Emmett dancing with me in my room wearing a tutu and a pink cowboy hat. I remember Carlisle doing tests on me and Esme getting me ice cream is I was brave. I remember listening to Daddy play piano and Mommy taking me out hunting. I drink thick blood out of a cup and a bottle growing up. I remember my parents tucking me in on night in my crib and finding me the next morning in the living room watching T.V. Turns out I bit a hole through the bars of my crib. I remember falling asleep to the sound of Jacob's loud snores the night before I almost died. I knew Jacob was dead and it was the Volturi's fault. I remember Aro staring me straight in the face. I remembered Bethany's face as she pushed me and Michael's soft lips as he kissed my cheek for the first time. Had I really screwed everything up? I remember the Volturi lived in Italy. I remember… I remember it all.

I awoke on a sandy shore. Someone was shaking my shoulder and calling my name. I rolled onto my back. Seth smiled and hugged me.

"How'd you…" he began. I sat up and climbed to my feet. I began running towards the now familiar road towards the city. Seth caught up to me easily and stopped me. "Were to you think you're going?"

"I have to go. I have to fix everything!" I proceeded to run but he picked me up so I couldn't.

"But _where?_" he pleaded.

"Michael's house, there's so much I need to tell him." Seth dropped me, spun me around and grabbed my shoulders shaking them violently.

"His ex-girlfriend tries to murder you and you go to his house! Are you out of your mind?" I looked around and noticed a red and black motorcycle under trees.

"Sometimes love makes you go out of your mind." I smiled and he gave me a strange look. I got an idea. "Seth! Bethany's over by those rocks by the cliff. She's on the wrong territory!" Seth growled and sprinted towards the cliffs turning into a large wolf. I darted to the bikes and started the red one. I remembered Jake teaching me one day. The engine roared to life and I put on the helmet that was next to the bike. I directed the bike to the road and saw out of the corner of my eye Seth turn around a run after me. I just need to make it onto the highway.

**Bella's Point of View**

I sat with my head on Edward's shoulder. We were in Alaska with the Denali Coven and lived in a house by Tanya. Edward played my lullaby on the small keyboard he purchased not wanting to the large black piano with him. I think it sounds better with the grand piano.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie have been talking none stop since they've gotten back from Isle Esme. They rave on and on about Renesmee and her friends. She also has a boyfriend that Alice knew about weeks in advance. Actually we left the house to the Jetmin's because they were good and trusted friends of Zafrina.

I sighed regretting that Edward and I didn't go with them, but Carlisle said it would be best. I missed her so much. Edward kissed me slightly, not stopping playing and we could heard Emmett and Jasper playing wrestling outside over the game last night. Alice was chatting with Carmen and Rosalie was hunting. Carlisle found a job at another hospital and Esme became a nurse.

Alice suddenly burst in our little house. She was paler than normal and I could sense her fear. "Renesmee," she breathed.

**Renesmee Point of View**

I arrived to the Jetmin's house. Before I got inside I gasped astonished. This was _my_ house. Or at least it was. I set the bike down on the grass and took of the helmet fixing my hair.

I walked up the steps and opened the door with out bothering to knock. Bethany and Michael were kissing passionately on the stairs. A few of Michael's buttons were undone, revealing his muscular white chest. His hands were inter-locked in her hair and her hands ran up and down this torso.

I felt like I was shot. I felt a hole in my heart. My tears watered up. "Michael," I breathed so softly I couldn't hear myself. "Michael," I tried a little louder. Tears began to fall down my face. "Michael… Goodbye Michael." I said. They hadn't even noticed me.

I turned and slammed the door. I ran to the bike and tripped. I lay in the gravel and I took everything I had to get back up. I started my bike a sped as fast as I could towards my house. Tears flooding my face.

I collapsed in the driveway and ran to my room. I grabbed a suit case and uncaringly tosses some clothes int. I grabbed my toiletries and passport. Then the wade of cash I hadn't bothered to spend. I wrote a goodbye note to Charlie. I darted outside and moved towards the school and changed cars. I sped as fast as I could to the airport.

Next stop: Italy


	11. Off to Italy

I stormed into the airport and got on the next flight to New York. From there I would fly to Italy. I knew I was probably never coming back so I bought a ticket for first class. I sighed and stared out the window as men ran around outside, preparing for take off.

"Please secure your seat to the up right position and fasten your seatbelt." the flight attendant said enthusiastically over the intercom "Thank you for choosing Delta."

I tilted my head back and remembered Katelyn Delta. And then Nikki and Lanie and Emma and Vesa. I felt terrible. I would never see them again and I couldn't dare say good bye. I refused the complimentary drinks and snacks and curled up into a ball.

I landed in New York and had to wait an hour before boarding the next flight. I went to the bathroom and bought a chocolately chip frappechino from Starbucks. I sat quietly at the back of the café and stared blankly at the different people coming in. Suddenly my phone began to sing "Livin on a Prayer." I glanced down at my stupid pink phone. Nikki Weber. I let it ring and ignored the strange and annoyed glances from people. I did not want to speak. I began to get texts from both Nikki and Vesa. (nikki **bold** vesa underlined)

"**Where were u?" **

"We won!"

"**Goin 2 finals ;)"**

"Call me!"

Nikki called me again and I ignored it as I sipped on the thick green straw. The phone silenced and I turned it off. I had no intention of turning on again.

Once in Italy I walked casually over to the back of the rental car place were they kept spare cars. I opened the hood of a dark green-black prius were the engine was and looked for a small blue and green wires near the front. I yanked them up and pinned them together with my gum for the car to start. An old trick I learned from Jacob when I was ten. I sped to the city of Florence and glanced at the Tuscan landscape passing by.. I saw castles on the hills in the distance.

I have never been to Italy before instincts led me up a steep hill. My plan was to go straight to the Volturi if I could or for them to find me. From there I would wing it.

"Volterrra." I breathed. There were several cars in front of me and I couldn't go around. I sighed hitting my head on the seat. I noticed some people getting out of there cars to walk up the hill. Probably wasn't allowed to drive through. Then I noticed they were all dressed completely in red. Several wore red capes that dragged on the ground. A man in uniform tapped on my glass. I rolled my window down slightly and stared at the man.

"Sorry miss you need to go down…" he gasped at me and stopped talking. "Please proceed inside." I stomped down and drove towards the gates. In the rear view mirror I saw him whisper something into this walky-talky.

I drove to the center of the square and hopped out. Everyone was cheerfully in red and celebrating over something I didn't understand. I was an outcast compared to them because I wore what I had the previous day. A long sleeved white shirt, a black and white skirt, black leggings and black chunky boots. People stared at me and whispered in Italian but I ignored them and continued walking.

It seemed to be some sort of festival with people cheering and wearing more red. Several had fake plastic vampire fangs in their mouths and a small parade marched down the brick street. A man in the parade jumped in front of me and handed me a rose. He grabbed my hand, trying to pull my in to join him, but I tossed the flower over my shoulder and yanked my hand away. He grabbed my other hand and smiled but I didn't have patience for this. I smacked him across the face and continued jogging down the road.

I wandered down the path and saw a large abandoned clock tower. I was surprised considering there had to be at least a million people there and no one was near. In large romantic letters under the clock read "Palazzo dei Priori."

The clock chimed loudly and I heard people cheer from far away. I began to walk towards the square when someone grabbed me from behind.

"You're coming with me." he whispered in my ear. The voice was familiar. I did not try to fight and get away. In fact this is what I wanted.

"Yes Felix." I had casually and he let go of his grip. He opened mouth but I cut him off, "I assume Aro would like to see me. Well that works for me I have a favor to ask him. Let's go." Felix led me down a dark alley.

I stood in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius, who stared back at me. Jane, Demetri, and Felix stood around them. Aro broke the silence.

"It is nice to see you again Renesmee Carlie Cullen." he smiled.

"Hello Aro." I said.

"I understand you have something to tell me."

"Yes," I whispered not knowing were to start.

"Well what is it?"

"I…" I started down at my boots.

"Here let me explained." I looked up as he smiled again. "You've finally realized about your missing past. A girl named Bethany attempts to kill you. You're heart has been broken. And you expect us to make it all better."

"Pretty much. Can you help me?" Aro looked from Marcus to Casius to me and then to Jane and Demetri.

"Yes we will help you. There's just one thing we think you should know. Did you know on this exact date several years ago, your mother and father came here? Did you know that both your mother and father tried to commit suicide? Did you know that we wanted your father, Edward, and your aunt, Alice, to join us? Did you know that we once tried to kill you, but decided not to? Did you know we killed your friend Jacob when he attacked us."

"Jacob would never do that!" I took a step back but Demetri grabbed me in a head lock.

"Oh, but he did. Did you know we can bring him back? Did you know we can help you have your revenge? Did you know we can fix your life? Did you know we can get Michael back for you."

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned.

"Smart girl. The catch is that you let us turn you into a vampire. The catch is that you join us and be happy for eternity." Demetri let this arms drop and Aro out stretched his arm. I stood there are stared at his palm. I thought about everything he'd just said. then he added, "You can join us, or you can just leave. Of course we'll have to kill you." I took his hand and he summoned for Jane.

"Yes Master?"

"Prepare Miss. Cullen for the transformation. Go, we will begin at midnight."

"Yes Master." She lead me towards the long corridor. I spun around.

"Aro, what is the exact date and time?" I asked.

"May 1, 2009, 4:23 pm" Aro said.

"Thank you."

"Renesmee." he called. I turned around again. "Maybe after your transformation we can make time for your friend's final volleyball game. It's in 3 days and you will be complete by then."

"No Aro." I spoke strongly, "I will not have control. And it's tonight. I'm also done with that life." I turned a felt their icy gaze. "Come along Jane. I must get ready." I walked down the hall.

**Hope ya liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	12. Gravity

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews, although I would like a few more. I liked ****People-Are-Crazy's****. LOL what a coincident. :) Enjoy the chapter! I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

Jane led me down a long hallway and up a tower. In the top room was a small stool and mirror. Jane walked to a large out fashioned wardrobe and opened the heavy wooden doors easily. It was crammed tight with dresses and fancy things to wear. She grabbed them all and laid them on the spotless floor.

"You need to look nice for the transformation. Pick one." She breathed.

I scanned the row of vintage dresses and smiled. I LOVE VINTAGE!!! I picked up a few and examined them. She then added, "Pick something with an easy access to your neck." I laid the clothes down and searched again. I found a short, flowy, diagonally angled, strap-less black dress. It would work. Jane left the room so I could change. She told me to take off and leave behind anything with the human scent. I kicked off my boots and yanked my skirt down along with the leggings. I slipped out of my top and unclipped my bra and let my panties slip around my ankles. Then I tugged on the dress. I felt like I was wearing nothing but a towel because of its light weight texture. Jane came in and took my clothes and cell phone. She was going to burn them.

I had an hour before the transformation. I began to place the dresses in the wardrobe. I took down my hair from its ponytail and shook my head. I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed. I sat down on the floor and put my head between my knees.

Before I knew it Jane was escorting back down the stairs to the tower.

Aro stood in the middle of the room surrounded by the full Volturi They all wore floor length blood red cloaks. I stepped in front of him and Demetri handed him an identical cloak for me. He wrapped around my shoulders and had my face a door in front of him

"Now Renesmee, tilt your head. Yes that's it. This may hurt just a bit." He hissed

"Nothing can hurt as much as my heart right now." I thought. He slowly brought his fangs up to my neck. I closed my eyes, waiting…The door burst open.

"Renesmee STOP!" a voice screamed. I opened my eyes wide. Michael stood there.

"Michael." I breathed. I walked towards him. He grabbed my hands and looked me square in the eye.

"Renesmee this is stupid, it's not worth it. Why would you want to throw you're whole life away?"

"Why would you want to kiss Bethany behind my back?"

"That wasn't me. Bethany has a power that if she wants something badly enough it can happen right in front of her. But it's just an illusion. It wasn't really me."

"You don't now how bad you hurt me already. How can you lie to my face?" tears fell down my checks.

"I swear to God I'm not-"

"Shut-up!" I cut him off. I was mad. "Stop wasting your time on me! I'm nothing to you! Today I vowed that when I'm a vampire you'll be the first on I'd kill." I broke away and turned to Aro.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close so we were nose-to-nose. He held my face and kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss I've every gotten. I was on cloud nine. I wanted to remember every detail so I could play it in my head over and over again in slow motion.

He broke away, "Renesmee, I love you." I kissed him this time. But it was just a small peak on the lips.

"Renesmee?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Do you love me?" I stepped backwards and stared at him. I came to my senses and spoke the truth.

"I _used_ to."

"But do you love me?"

"No." He broke away and stared at me.

"Michael... I want you to go back to Bethany. I will not kill you. Just go. I'm getting what I want and you're getting what you want."

He opened his mouth but I spun around and looked at Felix. "Please escort him out of Italy. And if you harm him I will kill you." Felix unwillingly took Michael's arm but Michael shook free and ran.

"Never mind Felix." I mumbled.

Aro tilted my head again and I shut my eyes. The door flew open and a familiar voice screamed "NESSIE NO!!!" I opened my eyes and saw my family standing in the doorway. Aro suddenly chomped down on my neck and I screamed. The pain was unbearable. But I wanted it. I saw my family run towards me and the Volturi run towards them. Then… I was black.

**(Okay this sequence is kinda like Bella having flashbacks in the end on Twilight (the movie) She talks to herself too. Each memory is separated by a line I tell ya when the sequence is over.)**

**(Goes along with the song "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles)**

I stare at Michael from inside the taxi. My heart skips a beat.

Michael wraps my pencil around my fingers.

Michael lets me sit with him at his piano.

Michael pins me down on my bed.

He helps me onto his back. And said he would never let me fall.

"You let me fall. And my heart and bones broke when I landed."

Michael and I stood in the tree. I fall and he remembered to catch me. But just for that brief moment.

I learn about vampires.

Michael kisses me for the first time. We slide off the roof and into the snow, never wanting to end.

Michael wraps his arms around me as we stand alone in the waters of Isle Esme.

I see Michael and Bethany kissing. Michael and I fight and kiss.

I vow to kill him.

Michael pushes me away and I fall down, down, down into the dark.

Michael tells me he loves me.

"Michael. Let go of me."

We lay in the snow staring at one another for what felt like eternity.

"I may have loved you once before. But that was the past. Stop holding me down. I need to fly. And the one thing I still know is that you're holding me down"

…

**(End of sequence)**

I sit up and a burning itch occurs in my throat. I see body parts every were. My parents stand above me as well as the rest of my family and the people who tried to save me from the Volturi once before.

With shaky hands I untied my cloak and panted. "I'm not a part of the Volturi." I sit up and hug my mom and dad.

"Were are the Volturi?" I asked.

"They're gone honey." Dad said, "We fought a hard battle and won. We didn't lose anyone."

"Why did you kill them?"

"They had a plan. They were going to use you to create an army of new-born vampires similar to Victoria's. They wanted to rule the world. And were going to have you turn anyone you knew."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"Let's kick those Jetmin's outta my house." Esme added. I gave her a confused look.

"I don't want someone who hurts my grandchild in my house!" I laughed and hugged her tightly. Alice told me she loved my dress. I quickly spoke to everyone there and was thrilled to see Zafrina again. We all separated on the next flight out. Carlise was worried to death I would be out of control so he brought me lots of blood to drink on the plane. He later told me I was in control because I was half vampire half human. Plus I was only in pain for about a day and a half instead of the normal three.

Dad was on the phone with Andrew Jetmin. They would be gone by the time we got home. On the plane I sat with Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett who babbled more then Rosalie and I combined. Alice bought me leggings and a pretty European blue silk scarf with flowers on it. It was to look less dressed up. I also wore sunglasses to hide my red eyes.

I walked to my room after going on a quick hunting trip and opened the door casually.

"Hey Nessie." I looked up in surprise. Jacob sat on my bed. Without thinking I ran over to him and tackled him easily, kissing him full on the mouth.

"I thought you were dead." I breathed

"Ancient prophecies are really. There was one that read a wolf will return from the dead after being attacked by a vampire." He stared into my now red eyes. I kissed him again before he could respond

**I hope you liked it. I still have a few more chapters left, so keep reading. I really like the lyrics to gravity so I'm sharing them with you.**

**I do not own this song.**

**"Gravity"******

Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.

**[CHORUS:]****  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.**

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

**[CHORUS]******

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on  
The ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down

Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)

-Black and Blue Converse


	13. The Wedding

**Thanks for all your reviews. This is the second to last chapter. But before you get all worked up and said I wanna tell you about my next story! And I think you'll like it.**

**I want to do a diary version of Betraying Renesmee completely in Nessie's POV! You'll know things that weren't even in this story. That's all I'm going to tell you for now though.**

I walked lazily down the coast of La Push. I wore my short plaid shorts and a teal bikini. I had my t- shirt balled up in my right hand but I couldn't stop starring down at my hand with the shiny, yet small and simple engagement ring. Yes I'm marrying Michael- I mean Jacob. Urg I've been confusing them all the time now and I don't know why.

God! I have got to get with the program! I'm getting married in less then 24 hours! I came to La Push to see if Jacob and his groomsmen's tuxedos were ready for tomorrow. Emily's doing them and kicked me out today. She pregnant with her first and Sam's the daddy. They got married a on December 3rd , a pretty winter wedding. Jacob and I dated for a few months and proposed at their wedding. I'm surprised I said yes so fast. I thought Dad would strangle him but he seemed excited. I finished school first so after two years of waiting for me to "get older"

My new phone buzzed in my pocket and it was a text from Alice saying to get back to the house. I slid my loose t-shirt on and jogged to my new hybrid. I zipped home to find Nikki's and Lanie's cars in the drive way. The girls were my bridesmaids but and Nikki was the Maid of Honor. Alice declared herself wedding planner/ dress maker. I haven't since them or my dress yet.

I opened the front door to find Nikki, Vesa, Lanie, Emma, and Katelyn in the living room being entertained by Emmett, who wore a lacy pink apron and was serving cookies and tea and talking in his high pitched girl voice.! Katelyn stood when she saw me and whispered, "I like your uncle he's so cute!" Emmett turned and I noticed he had on red lipstick. He grinned at me.

"There's that beautiful bride!" he planted a kiss on my cheek, " Did you here I'm planning your bachelor party!"

"Bachelor party? Em, boys are bachelors."

"Oh well sorry about that. I'm must be planning Jacob a party. No I think I'll hang with you girls."

"Emmett can you help me please." Rosalie called from upstairs.

"Coming!" Emmett said in his girly voice.

"Alice I don't need you I was talking to Emmett."

"I didn't say anything! But I need the girls." They began walking upstairs.

"EMMETT I NEED YOU!" Rose screamed making the house shake.

"I'm coming." Emmett said in a deep voice. He jogged up the stairs but turned to Nikki and said, "Don't worry. We've all suffered through what you're going through. I feel you pain sister!" He gave her a small hug.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Tell you later." she mumbled sadly.

We walked into Alice's closet/ bathroom which could be a department store.

"Okay I've fit you girls for the bridesmaid dresses. I think I got them just right." She took out a bag that was filled with orange and sparkles. She instructed the girls to undress and put on the little silk bathrobes Alice bought in Peru. She helped Vesa step in a short orange dress that was flowy and had jewels on the top (**Pictures on profile) **I gazed out the window and was very amused to see Emmett and Jasper rolling in the mud.

"What do you think Nessie?" Alice called.

I turned and saw my dear friends in their beautiful gowns. Each looked stunning.

"Wow!" Was I'll I managed to say.

Alice took out her phone and texted a bit. She looked at me and said, "Rose, Esme and Bella want to see you in your dress." Nikki, and Vesa helped Lanie and Katelyn out of their dresses and Emma managed on her own.

"So Nikki what was your problem?" I asked watching Alice dance into her closet.

"Me and Chase broke up."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I never liked that kid." I added.

"It's okay. He was a jerk. It was for the better. And Vesa spiked him with a volleyball in gym. That made up for a few things."

The door cracked open and my mom, Grandma and Auntie Rosie walked in. Alice held a large dress bag over her head. I slipped of my clothes as Rosalie helped me step into a large poofy dress. Grandma adjusted the spaghetti straps on my dress and zipped up the back. Mom took a step back and commented about how beautiful I was. I didn't feel beautiful though.

**The next morning**

I walked casually to the main Cullen household and climbed the stairs. The girls were their and ready. Alice began to do my hair, which was a fancy up-do, although I requested something simple. After 3 hours of pure torture of getting ready; it was time to put on the dress. I had major butterflies and was having second thoughts. Was this love real? Mom pinned my veil to my hair and hugged me tightly. I can't do this!

"Mom, I don't think I ready for this."

"Of course you are! You love Jake. You just have pre-wedding jitters. Do you want me to get Jasper?"

"No let's do this." The bridal party was lead downstairs to the living room which was now transformed beautifully. The bridesmaids lined up and Rosalie walked past and gave my shoulders a squeeze. She walked in began to play the piano. The groom's men entered next to us and lined up. Emma with Quil, Katelyn with Embry, Lanie with Paul, Vesa with Sam, Nikki with Seth (the best man) and my Dad with me. Emma and Quil began to march and the butterflies erupted.

"I think you're making a good choice Nessie." Dad whispered. Then I realized I couldn't go through with this. I was making a mistake. I couldn't risk another broken heart. Jacob and I fell in love because of density not heart. And that insane little voice in my head, Fergie, said yes to the proposal. I couldn't do this, considering I might be in love with Michael.

I let go of my dad and pushed past the wedding party. "Rose stop the music!" I launched myself down the aisle. I began to slide the engagement ring off my finger. I glanced back and saw a sea of confused faces and Leah's stubborn on. I saw in her eyes she wasn't happy.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. But we're making a mistake. I'm making a mistake. I don't love you with all my heart. I can't. I've loved and cared about someone else for years and realized I don't feel that way about you. It's not you, it's me. I can't do this. I'm sorry."

I handed him the ring and kissed his cheek but then added, "I know someone else who's interested in you though." I nodded towards Leah and turned and walked down the aisle. But I noticed Chase Braxton sitting near the front, eyeing Emily. I couldn't help myself. I smacked and beat him with my untossed bouquet and screamed, "You pig! You poo! You're such a jerk. You'll never find love!" I dropped the flowers and turned to wink at Nikki who was nearly on the floor laughing.

I pushed past the rest on the line and ran upstairs. I needed to find Michael.

**Hoped you liked it. I'm putting some pix for this chap on my profile so check them out. review!**


	14. Searching For You

**Hey thank for all your awesome reviews! So guess what? I'm having a contest and want YOU (yes you) to join. You can check out the rules and entry on my profile. So I'm also thinking about ideas for my next story. I thought about doing a diary version on this story. But I don't know. Give me your thoughts about that please.**

**I'm also thinking about changing the name of my story too. (I'll tell you before I change it)**

**Oh and I'm happy to say THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!**

**I'm extending my story above and beyond of my original ending point because I got a HUGE brainstorm.**

**So start reading. Enjoy!**

**I don't own The Twilight Saga. Sadly.**

I darted up the stairs listening to confused voices down below. I wrenched off my dress, leaving it lying on the steps, and rushed in my small white underwear and garter to Alice's room and locked the door.

I grabbed my jeans off of Alice and Jasper's bed and simple black t-shirt.

"Renesmee! Open the door." Jacob called from the other side, jiggling the handle. Ignored her and tugged on my jeans. "Nessie do you need to talk?" he called again. I quickly undid my hair, letting loose curls dance around my face. "Nessie why won't you marry me?" I put on my shirt continuing the silence.

"Nessie please open the door." he pleaded

I slipped on a long blue jacket. "Jacob, I can't marry you. I'm sorry but I love Michael."

"Michael? You love Michael? The guy who broke your heart. Michael's a son of a…"

"Shut-up Jake!" I stormed to the window and through it open so hard the glass shattered around my bare feet. I grabbed a pair of converse from Alice's near-by closet and slipped from the room to the roof. I climbed across the black tiles and slid down to the ledge. I briefly watched the guest wander around the front yard. My bridesmaids were chatting with one another and I noticed Nikki off in the corner with Seth. I smiled happily as I watched Chase stumble out of the house, supported by Leah, with flower petals in his hair and a dazed expression on his face.

Alice and Jasper were looking for me. I tried slip down to a window, but I lost my balance and dove into a tree without anyone noticing me. Or at least I thought so, because when I briefly turned my head, Alice and Jasper were looking directly at me. Then I heard the sound of a door being torn of its hinges.

"NESSIE!!!" Jacob screamed angrily. I jumped down from the tree and sprinted into the woods, the scene of the party, disappearing behind me. The sun was sinking behind the hills but my skin glittered dimly.

Suddenly I was tackled and pinned to a tree. I was face to face with my father.

"Renesmee, please just talk to us." I noticed my family come out of the shadows. I sunk down and curled up.

"I can't marry Jacob. I realized I don't love him like I love with Michael. I'm head over heels with him. What happened in Volterra was instinct at the moment. I need to find him and set things right."

Mom walked over hugged my close. "Do it honey. Go find him." she kissed my cheek and helped me up.

"They said they were moving to Portland. You'll find him there sweetie." Grandma Esme chimed in.

Alice stepped forward and handed me a purse with money and credit cards in it. She hugged me closely.

"If you see any good boutiques in Portland, let me know and we'll go together. I can never pass up a shopertunity. (shop-er-tun-ity)

I hugged my family good-bye and promised to be back soon.

************************************************************************

I got of the plane to Portland and wandered outside into the drizzling rain that kissed my cheeks. I called a cab and told the driver to talk me somewhere with lots of nature. He dropped me of in a nature walk that was closed for the night. I walked in anyway.

I walked down the dirt trail for miles. I began to climb up on rocks as the trail progressed and found a ledge. I sat down cross legged and closed my eyes. My plan was to wait. Just wait. Because I knew someone would find me.

The wind blew and the temperature dropped but I stayed still.

**5 and a half hour's later **

"Renesmee?" a some-what familiar voice called. I opened my eyes and saw Andrew and Zane Jetmin crouching in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Oh I'm glad we found you. It's Michael." I jerked up.

"What's wrong!" I shrieked

"After you sent Michael home, Bethany ran off with this wizard-guy, wasn't his name like Harry Potter or something?"

"Harry Potter!"

"No his name was Keith. And he wasn't a wizard. He was a human magician." Zane corrected Andrew.

"What about Michael." I asked.

"He's was really quiet at first. But now he just repeats and repeats your name. Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee,"

"She gets it!" Andrew yelled.

"Last night was the worse of all. He was screaming for you."

"Screaming?" I was in shock. I briefly pictured Michael on his hands and knees begging for me, although I was no where near him.

"You better come with us." Andrew led me down the path.

"Yeah, he was so loud last night we went to a motel." Zane added.

************************************************************************

I was brought to a small little house with only one light on. Andrew opened the door and brought me told me to go inside. I tip-toed in and heard Michael whispering my name over and over again. He laid on an unmade bed, arms crossed like a corpse.

"Michael?"

"Renesmee?" He sat up and then ran to me. He grabbed my waist, and pulled me close, crushing his lips on mine. I locked my arms around his neck and twisted his fingers in my tangled hair. The kiss was so passionate we fell to the floor and stayed there for hours.

"Renesmee?"

"Hey!"

"Will you marry me?" He reached into his jacket pocket and presented a box with a wedding ring inside. The ring had sapphires on it. I replied to the question with a kiss and whispered a yes.

He slipped the ring on my finger.

"Come on Michael. We better tell Alice to start planning the wedding."

**what did you think? This chapter was really sweet, but the next one is really intense. **

**The sooner you review the sooner chapter fifteen comes on.**

**SO PRESS THAT GREEN BUTTON!**


	15. Mutts and Leaches

**Hey thanks for your reviews. Okay this chapter isn't going to be as intense as I thought it would be. But I still think it's good. Today I'm on a Fan fiction/ Twilight/ Writing rampage! I'm even wearing my black twilight shirt today. Sorry I haven't updated for so long but my computer crashed. So I wrote a big portion of this in my journel and just had to type it up! ENJOY!!! I'm not the amazing Stephenie Meyer, and don't own these characters.**

**I'm just a fan. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga!**

The second we pulled into the driveway of my house, Alice burst through the doors screaming, "Nessie your getting married." She grabbed my hand and admired my engagement ring. "That's all I need to know. I'll get to work!" She danced back into the house and up the stairs. I could hear her sewing machine buzzing.

Michael and I walked in the house arm in arm. My family was waiting for us. Mom and Dad walked up to us first.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella." Dad introduced himself. They shook hands and smiled. I was surprised because my Dad was actually happy.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? My daughter's getting married and she ecstatic!" He said happily. Oops, forgot about the whole mind reading thing.

"I'm so glad Renesmee is marring you and ditched the mutt!" Rosalie cried planting a red lip stick stain on his forehead.

Emmett came over and gave Michael a bear hug. "I think we'll be bestest buds!"

"I thought I was your bestest bud?" Jasper interrupted.

"Oh yeah. Um I think we'll get along good."

"Sure. Can you let go now. I'm losing air." Emmett let go and Alice rushed down stairs.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alice, Nessie's aunt. I'll be planning your wedding too. I'm good at that kind of stuff." She disappeared down the hall and into the closet that she all her sewing and fashion inspiration stuff and fashion magazines.

"I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you."

"Wassup Jazz."

"I only let people I know _well_ call me names. Just thought I'd let you know."

After Carlisle and Esme meet Michael we went outside lazily and lounged by the river.

"So what so you think of them?"

"I like them. The big one was kinda… odd though."

"Don't worry you'll learn to love him. He might be big but he's really a teddy bear in disguise."

Michael's phone vibrated in his pocket. He stared at the screen questionably before answering.

"Hey new BFF!" Emmett sang cheerfully.

"Um… Hi Emmett? How'd you get my phone number?"

"God knows the things I can accomplish if I desire." He said in almost a creepy voice. "Any way Alice said its going to storm to night wanna play…"

"BASEBALL!!!" I squealed like a little school girl grabbing Michael's hand and dashing to the house muttering on and on about how it been so long since I've played.

Upon entering the house Alice handed me a new Cullen uniform. I had grown out of my old ones. I hugged it to my chest happily and Alice added, "Jazzy has a spare for you Michael." Jasper enter and tossed the white and blue uniform to Michael slightly, "Emmett's my bestest bud!"

The teams were Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Michael, and Bella vs. me, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Alice. The score was 13-14 and we were losing. The bases were loaded. Dad on third. Myself on second. Alice on first. Esme was pitching Rosie was up to bat.

_SMACK!_

Rosalie hit it way beyond the trees and began sprinting to first! Dad slide home and I heard Alice comment bitterly about the stain. I made it to third and noticed Emmett had pinned to the wet grass and was kissing her as she tried to pull away.

"Emmett! That's a foul!" I screamed across the field. "Or a penalty or something! I bet your BFF thinks so too!"

"No its very fair. "Michael replied cupping his hands around my face and kissing my lips softly. We must have been like that for a while because Dad cleared his throat. Jake and his little wolf pack gang stood before me. I recognized Seth, Quil, and Paul as the wolves and Jacob was human.

"Jacob Black." I sneered

"Renesmee Cullen." We stared at each other. Jacob broke the silence.

"Is it true? You're getting married."

"Yes" I extended my let hand.

"You left me at the alter for some… leach!"

"Shut up Jake he's not a leach! I love Michael and prevented the biggest mistake of our lives. I don't love you.

"but I imprinted on you. Nessie I…"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not the loach ness monster! And I don't love you. That imprint doesn't matter anymore to me. It's what has been preventing me from loving, be now… I'm free from you. You can't break our love."

"Watch me!" Jake exploded onto a wolf lunged towards Michael. Quickly I bent down and grabbed a pinecone and struck it on his nose. It broke in two. He jumped back to his friends both stunned and confused. He stood behind them and morphed into a human. This nose was slightly red.

"Get back on your side _mutt. _This means war."

"Whatever you say,_ leach_."

Mutt and leach were the two words we prmised never to call each other. But that was the past.

This is now.

* * *

**Wedding Day**

"Renesmee, your hair has to go up. Its what all of Nicole Miller's models are doing this season."

"But Alice, all of CoCo Chanel's models have their hair down this season."

"Why don't you do half-up half-down. Its what all of Rosalie Jillian Hale Cullen's models are doing this season." Rosalie said leaning towards the mirror applying mascara to her perfectly beautiful golden eyes

"How are you feeling, honey?" mom asked as she pained my toes red. "No cold feet this time right?"

"No I'm fine. But I have a little headache."

"A headache?"

"Yes, is that normal?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Carlisle later. Your wedding is in less then an hour and your not even dressed yet."

"All done!" Alice announced fluffing my curls. "Now for your make up."

"Well make it snappy. I need to help Esme and Emmett with the bridesmaids" said mom.

"Emmett?"

"He's surprisingly good at hair."

"He did mine." Rose added showing off her golden locks. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alice sang.

"Nessie," said Emmett "Do I have to do all the girls the same? Because Lanie looks great with super sleak hair and Emma has really healthy hair so I can do an up-do and Katelyn…"

"Sure Em do what you want." He smiled in delight and closed the door, calling out "Okay who's next?"

After we were all dressed and ready we lined up I made Mom and Dad walk me down the aisle. As we strolled I saw Renee beaming as she sat with Phil and Charlie. I saw Nikki's mom and dad, Angela and Ben. Michaels brothers in the front row with their wives Farah and Jordan. I also noticed Seth, Leah and Chase sitting near the back. Chase was Leah's date. All of my extended vampire family was there too. All the people for helped keep me alive. But then I saw Michael standing there and nearly ran to him.

I was so egger to be married to him I began bouncing up and down so obnoxiously I probably looked like I had to pee my pants.

"Do you Renesmee Cullen take Michael Jetmin to be your wedded husband to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, forever and ever again?"

"Yeah! I mean "I do""

I heard Jasper and Emmett snicker in the back.

"Do you Michael Jetmin to be your wedded wife to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, forever and ever again?"

"I do."

I smiled and giggled. "You really do love me!" I thought as I held his hands tighter. He smirked. We exchanged rings and the priest declared us husband and wife. Michael leaned in and placed a small kiss on my lips. We broke asway and the crows erupted into cheers. We danced up the aisle and as the doors closed behind us he kissed me again. I did a little happy dance in place and Mom and Dad came in congratulating us.

"Do you know were we're going for the honeymoon?" I asked them

"No I don't. You'll have to talk to Alice." Mom answered. Michael and I wanted to travel Europe for the month. Alice wanted us to "Tan on a private beach of the coast of Rio." That's code for Isle Esme. Mom and Dad led us up to Dad's old room. It was raining so the whole house had to be transformed for the reception. The guest were being served cocktails downstairs in the room we were wed.

Michael and I were there along time in each other's arms just staring at the rain fall. He kissed my hands, my shoulders, my lips. And I kissed back. I felt complete bliss…

Then Alice walked in.

"Nessie you need to change into your reception dress!"

"Another Dress! Really Alice?"

"Yes its absolutely necessary!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and into her. Esme and Mom helped me slide out of the long poofy gown and into a shorter one. Alice was working on my hair, declaring she was doing an up-do and replaced the veil with pretty ruby flower clips and bobby-pins. Rosalie came in later and announced they were almost done downstairs. Then she darted into the bathroom and grabbed a tub of scarlet lipstick and patted on my lips. " The Rosalie touch" she added. I slipped on the uncomfortable red heels Alice forced me in. I strolled towards the door but Alice ran over and grabbed my wrist.

"Nessie stop something's missing1"

"What Alice?"

"Alice she looks gorgeous. You're going to over do it." Esme added.

"No I'm not!" Alice sprinted into her closet grabbing a red belt and wrapping it around my waist. "No that dosen't work the way I thought in would." She tossed it over her shoulder. "Here let me try this."

"Alice its fine." Rosie moaned.

"No its not!" She ran into her closet again. She came out with a long red ribbon and wrapped it around my middle. "Perfect!" she cried. She looked at me again. "Nope not perfect." She ripped the ribbon of in one clean swipe and added, "This will do." I burst out of the doors to find Michael standing by the stairs. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Mom walked past me and grinned ear to ear.

"So you like?" I asked referring to my shoes that could be noticed a mile away.

"I love!" He replied "Especially the shoes." I giggled and reached up to kiss him. He crushed down on my lips and dipped me back a bit.

"Please welcome for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Michael Jetmin!" Emmett shouted to the group down stairs. We ignored him and the cheering. Michael ran his hands down my back and rested them on my waist.

"Mr. And Mrs. Michael Jetmin!"

I locked my arms around his neck.

"Renesmee Cullen Jetmin and my new Michael Jetmin please report down stairs."

I didn't know he was this good of a kisser!

"Is there a Renesmee and Michael in the his-house?"

I didn't know he loved me this much!

"Hey lovebirds! You have ten seconds to get your sorry butts down here before I go up and get you myself! 1…2…3…"

"Oh wait we're the lovebirds!" I grabbed Michael's hans and stumbled downs the stairs. We laughed. I tripped over my high heels but he caught me around the middle as my shoes dangled off my toes. We were able to pull in together when Emmet yelled ten. The audience cheered and snickered in amusement.

"And now for the first dance as husband and wife."

Our song was The Scientist by Coldplay.

We walked to the middle of the dance floor ( which was by the wide open front door) and swayed to the melodies. Alice thought we should have picked a more up-beat song and have it specially choreographed. We wanted something easy.

"Renesmee."

"Mmmm,"

"Do you think you're beautiful?"

"I do now." He leaned on and kissed me. The crowd "awed"

"Have I ever told you I loved you?"

"I placed a hand on his cheek. "Once or twice." I thought.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We spun in a circle.

"Do you think we made the right decision?"

"I wouldn't be dancing with you if we made the wrong one."

He kissed me again as the song ended. The guest clapped politely as we skipped away. Everytime We Touch came on and the party began!

Emmett got down on the dance floor. Rosalie looked happy but slightly embarrassed. Truly Madly Deeply played next and Jasper and Alice twirled around the dance floor. Her short purple dress made her legs seem taller. Or maybe it was the six inch black heels she was balancing in.

After YMCA, Thriller, Sweet Caroline, ( Which Carlisle and Esme seemed to like best) and I Gotta Feeling , it was time for dinner. Waiters began to place tomato soup in front of our guest. Well we got blood of course, the humans got tomato and crackers. The blood was to tame our vampire guest who hadn't done anything to blow our secret.

Next the waiters brought out salad and bread sticks. Our plan was to just pick at it. The salad had spinach, bacon bits, dressing, oranges, and a seed of some sort. The bread was warm ans had butter and cheese. It looked very appetizing. I slowly picked up my fork and scooped up some salad. What a delicious flavor! Before I knew it I had devoured my entire plate. When I looked up my family was looking at me like I had three heads and ten eyes.

"Its good." I said in a whisper, nibbling on a breadstick. "Surprisingly good."

When dinner was done with I had successfully digested salad, bread, steak, a potato, and asparagus, and blood."

We soon got up and danced again to Halo, Fix You, Cha Cha Slide, Full Circle, Gravity, Love Story, and Umbrella. I notice Nikki had danced with Seth the whole time.

We had to cut the cake next. It had white butter cream frosting, a marble inside, and real red roses on top. (White and Red were our color scheme) I cut a small sliver of the cake and Michael swallowed it, But I ended up eating three large slices.

We kept dancing to Free Fallin, 1,2,3,4, You Belong with Me, and When You Look Me in the Eyes. Michael and I spun in small circles. My head rested on his shoulder and I closed my eyes.

"Nessie it's time to go." Mom said. I opened on eye. "Alice wants you to chamge into your honeymoon ensemble. I groaned and pressed my face into Michaels chest. Mom took my hand and brought my once again to Alice and Jasper's room. Rosalie took out my hair and I was helped out of the second dress and into a smaller, strapless, and tighter one. I kicked off the uncomfortable heels only to be forced into another pair.

"Okay Jazz is bringing around the car. Your luggage is in the back and yours is hot pink, his is bottle green. On the lids it's bedazzled bride and groom because people are always so much nice to newlyweds. I gave Jasper the instructions and tickets. You're going to Europe for three weeks and Isle Esme for two or more.

"Oh thanks Alice" I hugged her as well as my mom and Rose. Together we walked dowstairs as I thanked and hugged friends and family members

* * *

Michael and I stood outside as my bridemaids stood soaked and ready for me to toss the bouquet of roses. It was pouring but we were doing it outside anyway. I turned around "1… 2… 3!" I heard a splash and a thud.

"Ow!"

"My hair!"

"Ow Nikki you just stabbed me in the eye with your shoe!"

"I got it!"

"Katelyn that's my dress!"

"Ouch Lanie you sat on my leg!"

"Sorry!"

"Victory is mine!" shouted Nikki. Iturned and laughed at the sight. Emma, Lanie, Katelyn, Nikki, and Vesa we're covered head to toe in mud. Nikki was waving my bouquet around. We laughed and got into the car. We waved to them as we drove away.

**Carlisle's Point of View**

After the wedding I called everyone into the now trashed living room.

"I'm sure you've noticed Nessie's strange behavior. Well I believe she may be slowly going back to being a half vampire and half human or possible all human. Don't panic and don't tell her yet because I'd like to construct some test on her first. But don't be surprised if…"

**Okay well I'm posting pix of the wedding on my profile like Nessie's dresses and stuff. If you don't remember Jordan or Farah, they're in some of the earlier chapters. Sorry I haven't been able to post lately but please review, review, review. Also I'd love it if you guy's would enter my contest. Thanks!**

**-Black and Blue Converse**


	16. Poppysmic

**Here's the new chapter! And don't worry fans I'm not ending this story anytime soon! In fact this is only the beginning. Enjoy Life!**

Well I'm pregnant. Or "prego" as my friends call it. I was fine in Europe and have noticed I'm becoming more and more human-like but I'm not worried. All Michael has to do is bite me.

The whole family is going on a hunting trip for the weekend, but Alice and I have decided to go shopping for the baby. This morning she walked in the room Michael and I shared (it used to be Edward's) and helped my up and into her room. Even while prego I still have to look fabulous. It was a chilly August morning with the wind blowing. Alice laid out a white camisole, jeans, and a flowy black coat. She dashed in the large walk in closet and came out in under a minute. She wore a violet shirt with a black blazer and gray pants. She had a skinny belt, big black ring on her pointer finger, and cute necklace. She quickly dabbed on some mascara and lip gloss before helping me with the coat.

"For a pregnant woman you look very stylish!" She smiled to herself. "Oops forgot the shoes." She ran back to the closet.

"Something comfortable Alice!" I called to her.

"How about these?" she tossed a pair of plaid back and white flats to me.

"Perfect." I dropped them on the floor and slide me foot in. Alice came out wearing converse like high heels on her feet. She had a small purse with a flower on it around her shoulder. She handed me a large purse with multiple purple, yellow, and blue flowers on it. She tied a simple blue scarf around my neck and walked arm in arm down stairs to her car. We stopped at Starbucks quickly and went to the mall.

"First on our list is décor for the baby's room."

"But I don't know the gender yet."

"You're having a girl."

I beamed! I was so excited as we strolled into Sears. We bought a crib and pink comforter and all the essentials quickly. We even got a chandelier. I want to put up black and white picture on the walls, have white curtains, hard wood floors with a white rug on it, and paint the wall a light green. Before going to pick up clothes for the baby Alice needed a dress for her and Jasper's anniversary. We went to a little story called Poppysmic.

**Alice's POV**

Poppysmic is the best store to be dresses at. Of course I love making my own dresses but let's face it, no one can beat Poppysmic. As we neared the story I told Nessie our game plan.

"Okay grab anything fashionable, in season, and a size 2 dress or size 5 shoe. Get it? Got it? Good!"

Nessie opened the door and waddled in the store. The color scheme of everything was either black or white. Black rack, white walls, black antique cash register, white tile floors, Poppysmic writing in black cursive along one wall. That made the dresses even more spectacular.

"Hi Alice!" The cashier, Leslie, called. I was after all a regular customer.

"Hey Leslie. This is my niece Renesmee." I called back walking towards the rack of size two's.

"Hey Renesmee."

"You can call me Nessie. I don't mind it that much anymore."

"Okay Nessie. You ladies let me know if there's anything I can go for you."

"Oh by the way Les I love you outfit today." I said cheerfully.

"Black and white." She answered.

**One hour later**

"Okay Ness, how many do you have?"

"Um… 6."

"Okay I got 8. So that's a dozen and 2. Now let's go try them on!" I skipped over to the changing section and walked right in. Nessie slide in a black chair as I hung up the dresses on the hanger and removed my blazer and pants. I took off the first dress. Short green with redish flowers. I walked out and spun in a circle for Nessie to see.

"Too foresty." She said. I spun on heel and took it off.

Next was a Poppysmic original. Black with little white flowers. I modeled it for Nessie.

"Its nice, but it doesn't scream ALICE!" I put on a short tight dress with leopard print. I glanced in the mirror and smiled at the way it hugged my hips. It popped the "girls" up a bit. It was purr-fect. I unlocked the dressing and smiled at Nessie. She smiled too. She opened here mouth but an annoying little voice came out instead.

"Alice Cullen!" Jessica Stanley (or it's now Newton because she married Mike) was standing there in the same dress. I frowned. I hated her with a passion. I knew she liked Jasper and was mean to Bella in high school.

"Alice Cullen you never seem to age."

"You do." I sneered. Nessie covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh I know you you're that Renee Esme."

"Renesmee." She corrected blankly. Jessica looked down at Nessie's three month pregnant belly and smirked.

"So Alice what's the occasion?"

"My anniversary with Jasper. And you?"

"Micky and I are going on a two week cruise. Alice, I know you're not getting that dress."

"Why not?"

"Because it is way to short." Jessica bent down and grabbed the bottom of the dress and pulled down so the whole top was pulled past my "girls" I shrieked and clapped my hands over them. Nessie thankfully jumped up and stood in front of me so I could walk three feet to my dressing room.

"That was uncalled for." She sneered.

"Well it was an acciedent and it wouldn't have happened if that dress wasn't so short and loose fitting.

"Jessica you can have the dress." Nessie continued "It draws attention away from your fat thighs and butt. So more people will be looking at your face." Nessie gasped "Oh well maybe people won't want to look at your face considering that clown make-up, unibrow, and big red zit on your nose!"

I heard Jessica stomp away from her and slam her dressing room door.

I emerged from the dressing from the dressing room in a long pick dress with diamonds on the top.

"Its not that fabulous." Nessie said sitting in the chair again.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Don't mess with prego women." Jessica came out of her dressing room holding the leopard dress. "It's make your plastic boobs look more realistic too!" Nessie screamed! I laughed as I put on the next dress.

It was long black and white; another Poppysmic original.

"It makes you look short."

"Thanks"

"Alice what's a Poppysmic anyway."

"The process of smacking one's lips together." Nessie poppysmiced a few times.

**(Bold is the dress description/**Underlined is Nessie's response)

**Short strapless gray with black flowers and hot pink belt around the middle/ **too casual

**Short strapless white with red and gray dots and a red belt/** maybewhite makes you look really pale.

**Short halter gray sparkle and shimmery dress with a sequin bottom/** The color works I'm just not to crazy about the bottom.

**Strapless long and blue/** Oh I like that one

**Long strapless yellow with print/ **It's just okay

**Long flowy with sequins and a flower on the top/**Its not that flattering

**Short strapless dark blue**/ maybe

**Strapless vertical strips coffee colored white at the top/** go take it off Alice

**Long strapless yellowy, perfect/** Alice that screams ALICE!!! Quick go buy it!

I quickly undressed and told Nessie to keep a close eye on it as I dressed. Then we darted towards Leslie.

"Leslie, please hold this dress for me while I look for accessories!"

"Sure thing Alice!"

"Sell it to no one!"

"Alice there's no one else in the store."

"I know… I think I'll just purchase it now." Quick as a flash Alice was already swiping her credit card. Leslie and I had to "Guard" the dress so Alice could look or accessories.

**A half hour later**

Along with the dress Alice bought bronze high heal with a little square of diamonds, handmade earrings with tiny green beads dangling off them and a clutch purse that was bronze and brown.

When we left Poppysmic it was around eight o'clock at night.

"Where did the time go." Alice muttered happily.

**I hope you liked this chapter. And today I got a great idea for another story. Please review.**

**Omigosh I can't wait to see New Moon!**

**All dresses and outfits are on my profile.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. Don't Worry Be Happy

**Hey thanks for the reviews. So I need so ideas for baby names. Girl names please. Possibly more then one. Thanks.**

Alice and I entered the house with a few shopping bags each. The furniture was coming in about from Tuesday. Alice put the bags down and went to get the mail. I grabbed the phone to order a pizza for dinner. Alice came in with a stack of mail and waved a letter over her head and handed it to me. I was about to open it when the receiver was picked up on the other end.

"Hello Pizza Hut! This is Dave speaking!"

"Hi! I would like to order a medium pepperoni pizza and cheesy bread."

"Is that all? Would you be interested in our fabulous new six meat pizza and two liter bottle of Pepsi?"

"No that's it."

"Okay well your total is $12. Will you be picking it up or having it delivered?"

"Delivered."

"May I have your name?"

"Renesmee Jetmin."

"Address?"

"1293 River Street Blvd."

"Phone number."

"556-7825"

"Date with me next week?"

"No I'm a happily married and pregnant woman!"

"Sure that's what all the women in abusive marriages say."

"Just deliver the dang pizza!"

"Okay well your pizza will be there in 30 minutes or it's free."

"Goodbye." I hung up; my attention was now on the letter.

Dear Renesmee,

I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you. I wish you and Michael the best. But I want my friend back. Please me at La Bella for dinner on tomorrow at eight. (I heard you being a human now.)You can even bring Michael if you want to.

Please forgive me

-Jacob

"Well Nessie we better go find you a pretty dress for tomorrow." Alice said bringing me to her room before I could respond.

"I thought you couldn't see my future when it mingled with Jacob's?"

"I saw you getting ready. And I picked out the best outfit for you." She opened the door and sped towards the closet. Before I even sat down, Alice shrieked and ran out of the closet with her purse.

"I have to get the dress I saw. Be back soon." She leaped over the stairs and was driving away before I could respond.

I walked down the hall into the room Michael and I shared. I hope we can get our own house someday. I lifted the phone and dialed the once familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Jacob? It's Nessie."

"Nessie! How are you?"

"Great! Jake I'd love to go with you to La Bella tomorrow."

"That's great. Is Michael coming?"

"No he's out on a hunting trip with everyone, but Alice is here with me."

"Okay well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at eight."

"Okay Jake! I'll see you then. Can't wait. Bye."

"Bye Nessie."

I was about to call Michael and tell him about me going to La Bella but the doorbell rang.

I danced down stairs and grabbed my wallet from the kitchen counter. I opened the door to find a short man with acne and mousy brown hair and glasses.

"Delivery!" he shouted in a nasal voice.

"Erm… thanks." I took the boxes and gave him a twenty dollar bill. He counted the changed out irritably slow. I tried to contain from twitching. He handed me eight dollars and grinned with mossy food covered braces.

"So pretty lady," he continued, "Wouldn't you like a date with the Doug-man?"

"Um no. I'd like nothing to do with the Doug man because I am a happily married and pregnant woman." I shut the door and he'd him whine.

"Ouch! Nose bleed! Its okay it happened because of the change of weather or when the beating of my heart increases to unhealthy rates."

"Well the doctor isn't in today so don't have a heart attack on my porch."

"Are you the nurse?"

"Get off my property you creepier!" I screamed. Then added, "My husband knows martial arts and he's in a bad mood tonight." I heard him scream and saw him speeding away from my house.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed ranch dressing, two root beers, and a bowl. I slightly balanced the box on my expending and growling belly, a plus to being prego. I sat down in the living room and opened the box of pizza and cheesy bread, letting the greasy yet appetizing aroma fill the air. I cranked open a soda and poured the ranch dressing in the bowl. I went back to the kitchen to put the ranch back and grab a glass filed with ice. I sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on while propping my feet up and munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza dipped in ranch dressing. I lifted the phone and was about to call Michael when it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Nessie!" Alice panted hard "I found your dress at Wal-Mart! I'm so ashamed of myself about even thinking about going to that store, but I had to get that dress! But I just realized that Victoria's Secret is having a HUGE late night shopper blow out sale today and I'm missing it! I'll be back late okay? Do you want anything?"

"Um… no thanks Alice I'm good on underwear."

"Well don't worry I think I'll buy something for you and Bella and Rose and Esme too. I mean it's a blow out sale after all! Think of the amazing thinks they might have. Oh I see the entrance! Shoot there's a big line for the dressing room. I gotta go my shopping senses are tingling! BYE! HEY PUT THAT DOWN BARBIE ITS MINE!!" she hung up

I laughed at Alice's intense shopping behavior and devoured another slice of pizza. I flipped through the channels on the T.V. and ended up watching Say Yes to the Dress on TLC.

I lifted the phone again and dialed Michael's number.

"Hi sweetheart." He answered in a smooth voice.

"Hi. I've been thinking about you."

"Good to know."

"Have you caught anything yet?"

"Yeah a few mountain lions, grizzly bears, deer."

"Yummy. Are you having fun bonding?" I laughed

"Yeah I really like your family. Even that one uncle of yours." We laughed and I grinned on the phone.

"Oh yes you've gotta love Emmett."

"Well I was talking about Jasper, but Emmett's cool too."

"So listen, baby, Jacob wrote me a letter today.

"What did he say?"

"He wants to be friends again. I want to be his friend too. We've been friends like most of my life ant I don't want to ruin that. So what if Jake and I weren't meant to be a couple and I fell in love with you instead. I still want Jacob is still a part of my life."

"I understand."

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too Renesmee."

"And the baby loves you too."

"How is the baby?"

"We've been fine. No morning sickness today. Oh and Alice said that were having a little girl!"

"That's fantastic!"

"Yeah we went shopping for some furniture today."

"That's great. We can maybe pick out names later when I get home."

"Sure."

"I have to go. The hunt is on!"

"Okay Michael, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Say hi to everyone."

"Alright I will. Bye."

"Bye honey. I love you."

* * *

The next morning I awoke to find Alice sitting on the end of my bed. I sat up startled and gasped for breath.

"Alice!" I said angrily.

"Nessie you slept past noon!"

"Well being pregnant does that to you sometimes. What time is it?"

"Almost three-thirty! You've got to get ready for your date."

"It's at eight Alice! We've got time."

"Not on your clock but on mine! You better get up quickly if you want breakfast." I waddled down stares and ate a mini doughnut. I went back up stairs. I took a quick shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy blue towel. I walked out in to the hall but Alice jumped in front of me with a silk green bathrobe in hand. She helped me in and wrapped my dripping hair in the towel.

"First we do you're hair." Alice removed the towel from my head and began blow drying my thick strands of hair. Then she curled and put it in a messy bun, complete with diamond bobby-pins and a black and white flower stick. Then she moved on to my make-up. I glanced at the clock. 4:30. It will be a long three hours and thirty minutes.

* * *

I pulled up to La Bella in my hybrid and stared at myself in the rear-view mirror. No make-up smudges or hair malfunctions. Okay, good sign. I got out of the car and smoothed down my long black and strapless dress. I think I looked good, I was although a little nervous about Jake's reaction to me being pregnant. You could clear see that I was pregnant, after three months it's hard to hide. I was glad Alice didn't force me to wear heels. Instead she bought me these cute little flats. She also bought me an adorable set of handmade ring and earrings. I grabbed my black bag, took a deep breath of air and began walking towards the restaurant.

"I can do this!" I whispered to myself.

I walked in La Bella and peered around the corner. There he was. He looked nervous but fashionable in his navy blue button up shirt and black pants. I quickly got the courage and walked right up to him.

"Hi Jacob!"

"Nessie! Hi! Wow you look stunning." He got up and hugged me. "And your…pregnant?"

"Surprise!"

"Wow! Congratulations Ness. Um how about we go eat dinner now."

"Sure I'd like that Jake."

* * *

After a very filling meal at La Bella Jacob walked me all the way to my car. We grinned and I am thrilled to say we are now best friends again. I opened the door to the car.

"Jacob do you need a ride?"

"No I took the motorcycle over."

"Okay then thanks so much for dinner." I reached over and put my bag in the car but turn to hug Jacob goodbye.

"Your welcome. Oh and Nessie?"

"Yes."

"I got you this." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was black and had flowers on it.

"Jake it's beautiful."

"It reminded me of you. I want you to know that I want us to be best friends till the end." He put it on me and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jake. Thank you so much. And we will defiantly be friends till the end." I got in the car. Jacob grinned and turned towards his bike, which was on the other side parking lot.

"Hey Jacob!" I called, "Feel free to swing by sometime soon. I know Mom would love to see you again. I bet Rosalie would too."

"Will do." He shouted back.

* * *

I awoke at eleven the next morning and smiled. My life was perfect. My best friend was back. The baby inside me was healthy. And my husband and family came home today. I got out of bed and curled my hair because of my fabulous mood.

I danced to the closet and picked out a long sleeved red dress, new panties and bra Alice bought me yesterday and even dared to wear the obnoxious red high heels I wore on my wedding day. I put on my make-up and necklace Jacob gave me. I looked in the full length mirror and twirled around in delight.

"Nessie wake-up they're home!" Alice called from down stairs.

"I'm up Alice." I sprayed my favorite apple scented perfume. I opened the door and danced gracefully down the stairs.

I saw Alice and Jasper walking up the stairs hand in hand. I walked over and said good morning to them kissing Jazz's cheek and hugging Alice. I hummed a little tune to myself and out of the back of my eye noticed them looking at me bewildered. I hopped into the kitchen and saw Carlisle and Esme.

"Good Morning!" I sang cheerfully. I hugged them and noted to Carlisle, "The baby's been absolutely fantastic!"

I spun into the hall and kissed rose and Emmett hello. Emmett laughed at my great and cheerful mood. I skipped to the back door as my mom and dad we just about to leave.

"Hello!" I sang out at them, hugging them tightly.

"Happy much Nessie?" Dad smiled.

"Oh yes! So, where's Michael I haven't seen him yet."

"We thought he was here with you."

"What do you mean?"

"He left the group for a bit last night. We thought he was going back home. After all he did say he was coming back."

"Well he's not here!" My voice was frantic. "Do you have any idea were he could be?"

My parents said nothing.

"I think I need to… go outside for some fresh air. I wandered out the door and through the trees dazed and confused. He wasn't here. The phrase repeated in my head. I soon came to the meadow where Mom and Dad had once taken me. I laid among the flowers and stared up to the sky.

"Michael," I whispered to myself, "Come back to me." I placed a hand on my belly and the other above my head. I closed my eyes and breathed soft and slow.

"Please…"

**Most of the outfits are on my profile. Please review.**


	18. All You Need is Love

**Okay thanks for the TWO WHOLE REVIEWS I got from**** Emmett'sGirl13579 ****and ****0littlestar0.**** Thanks again ****Emmett'sGirl13579 ****for being the only one who submitted a baby name. Your effort will be rewarded! So guys I'm wrapping up this story. And this is the last chapter. But before you get all worked up and upset I just want to tell you that I have lots of more stories planned!! But in the mean time… Enjoy!**

It's been five months and Michael still hasn't come home. We searched for a month straight and once a week go out looking. I wish he'd come home soon, I miss him. And I'm _very_ pregnant. It's the middle of December, the coldest month we have, and nearly Christmas. Every morning Alice and Mom wrap me in sweaters, and scarves and layers. I also got a Christmas present early. Last week Carlisle when to take an ultra-sound and check the gender of the baby, (just a double check Alice.) Much to our surprise he discovered I was pregnant with twin girls.

The house was ecstatic. Emmett chopped down an enormous pine tree and planted it smack dab in the center of the living room. The family all took turns hanging ornaments and Jasper tangled Dad in the white lights. I hung the candy canes and ate a few myself. Grandma Esme balanced daintily on her toes on the ladder as she placed the star on the tree top. Alice zipped around the household placing decorations around the interior of the house.

Before we knew it everyone was outside in their winter jackets and helping decorate the outside with white lights lining the roof and windows and doors. Jasper installed white light reindeer in the front yard. Grandma Esme and I made a jolly looking snowman and everyone made snow angels. Mom and Rosalie skipped from tree to tree tying on white and gold sparkly bows on each tree. Alice and Carlisle placed candles along the drive and front steps. I gazed up at our "White Christmas House" and was led by Grandma Esme inside for hot coco.

She made my favorite, homemade hot coco, with plenty of warm milk, mini marshmallows, whipped cream with fresh chocolate shavings, a candy can melting in the coco, and a sprig of mint on top. Yummy. My feet were freezing to so Alice bought down a small tub of hot water and arranged me by the fire under a warm blanket. She slipped of the trendy boots she bought me on her last shopping spree and stripped of my sobbing wet snow filled socks, revealing my navy blue toenails that she painted earlier that week. She poured in some blue crystal stuff that was supposed to make your feet feel good.

"So Nessie something's been bothering me."

"What is it Alice?" I said nibbling on the Santa cookies Esme brought in.

"You're due any day now and still haven't picked out names."

"Well Michael's not here!" I snapped. I didn't like this conversation all of a sudden.

"I know that, but what if he's not here for the birth."

I was about to interrupt but Dad and Mom came in with several large baby name books.

"Alice is right sweetheart. You need to pick out some names." Dad warned. I signed defeated. "Get everyone," I said "I'm going to need help."

XXX

"What about Mabel it means loveable." Carlisle asked. My family was sprawled around with books and a few laptops. "No, I've never really like that name too much."

"Um what about Rachel?" My Dad asked. "No."

"What about Camilla or Camille?" Rosalie asked hopefully.

"That's a pretty name, maybe." I said to myself flipping through the pages.

"Will you name one after one of us, like your mom did?" Alice asked.

"I don't know maybe."

"What about Peyton?" Mom said smiling and added, "I've always like that name."

Peyton? Hmmm… Peyton that's a really pretty name. Peyton Grace! Oooh I like that.

"You know Mom I really like that name. Peyton Grace Jetmin."

"Yay! One name down!!!" Alice cheered happily writing the name down. For the next hour and a half we tossed names around unsuccessfully until Emmett spoke up.

"What about Nadine it means hope. Or Irene it means peace. Or Jeannine I don't know what that means."

"You know Emmett I don't really like those names but I like the name Jeanette." The baby inside me kicked my ribs. "Ouch!!! Jeanette Alice that really hurt!" I shouted rubbing my tummy. Alice bounced up and jumped up and down gripping my hand nearly screaming, "You mean it? You really mean it? You're naming you baby after me? Me?!?! Nessie I love you!" She kissed my cheeks and danced and skipped around the room, clapping her hands together.

"I'm going to go buy you a present for the babies!" She sang drabbing Jasper's hand and their coats darting out into the snow.

XXX

I awoke on Christmas Eve and laid down on. Mom and Dad snuggled together on the couch. I frown "Mom I don't feel well." Alice burst in as grabbed my arm. "Nessie's having her babies today! I saw it! We need to get her to Carlisle's study." Mom grabbed my other arm and pulled my up. My heart started pounding against my chest, I wasn't ready for this. Where was Michael! Tears streamed down my cheeks, Rosalie came into view, "Its okay sweetheart we'll be with you every step of the way." I turned to Alice, "I want to go to a hospital and do this!" I shouted tears streaming harder. "I don't want anyone losing control." "Alice hugged me. We're not going to a hospital and Carlisle will be with you. Everyone else will go hunting far away form here until Carlisle calls. Okay?" I nodded sadly. But I don't want to be along I thought. Mom, Alice and Rose brought me to Alice's room and stripped of my pajamas and underwear so I was standing stark naked in the middle of her room. They draped me in an orange print hospital gown, the kind that shows you butt if you don't hold it back. I was wrapped in a pint and white bath robe and brought down the hall to Carlisle study. Everyone hugged my closely and wished me good luck.

I entered Carlisle's study and say the gray bed in the middle. I sighed and slipped in removing the robe. Carlisle reassured me that everything was alright as he hooked me up to the system.

Hours later Carlisle was yelling for me to push harder and I screamed in pain. Something was moving inside of me. I screamed again gripping the bed. Then there was a new sound. The most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Two baby cries. Happy tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared down at the little angels in my arms. Peyton Grace had deep blue eyes, and a mess of bronze curls. I guess Michael had blue eyes as a human. I looked down at Jeanette Alice. She had brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled. They had the same rosy checks I hugged them both to my chest and sighed happily.

XXX

I snuggled in a love seat with my children Christmas morning who let out snorts and sighs every once and awhile. Everyone absolutely adored them. The door bell suddenly rang. I handed Peyton and Jeanette to my mom and dad and when to go answer it. Michael stood in the door way. I screamed with joy and dove towards him tacking him into the snow, kissing every part of him, breathing in his sweet, sweet scent.

"Where were you?" I breathed kissing his neck and jaw. He pressed his lips to my cheek and answered in a small voice, my home in Texas, I needed to see my parent's graves and tell them I married the most wonderful woman in the world. As I came back I was attacked and held captive by nomads. But I was able to escape. It took weeks to get

Washington.I'm sorry, so sorry." He kissed me again and it reminded me of the first time he had kissed me in the snow on the roof.

"Michael, do you want to meet your daughters?"

In a blink of an eye he scooped me up and carried my into the house. Everyone looked up in shock but quickly rejoiced at the sight of Michael. I scooped up Peyton and Jeanette from Rosalie and Emmett and walked to our room upstairs. I sat on the bed clutching my girls.

"Who do we have here?" Michael asked sliding his arm around my waist.

"Peyton Grace and Jeanette Alice Jetmin." I handed him Peyton. He stared at her lovingly and she opened her eyes for a few seconds before drifting off to sleep.

"Did you have blue eyes?"

"Yes." He kissed my collar bone. "I have a Christmas present for you."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Our own house just down the street. Its wonderful, will you move in with me." I answered with a kiss and whispered yes.

"Just one condition." I said smugly.

"You take after your father." Michael said playing with a strand of my hair.

"Change me back first." I said kissing him full on the mouth. "Please…"

Michael smiled and kissed back. "Anything for you Renesmee. Anything at all."

**And that is the end. I hope you liked it. :D And I have lots more stories coming!!!! Please review and a BIG THANKS to all who reviewed!!!!!**


End file.
